rebuilding
by reaper380.pr
Summary: I don't own anything other then a couple char in the story
1. chapter 1

"Agent tells us how many did command send in to the dark zone" demands Aaron keener. The agent does not talk so keener moves the knife deeper into their leg cause them to yell. "viper cover his mouth" keener snaps at me. I move around to the back of the agent and cover their mouth with a gag. "im only going to ask you one more time Agent. How many did they send?!" hisses keener. I remove the gag to let the agent talk "if I tell you will you let me live?" the agent asks in a weak voice. Keener nods his head and the agent talks "they sent 30 of us to chase any agents out of the dark zone and capture them." "thank you. Did you hear that viper they only sent 30 to find us." Keener states in a laughing matter. I just nod my head and wait for what's about to happen. "Can I go now please" the agent asks us. Keener smiles causing the agent to relax. Keener looks right at me and nods his head. I cut the agent out of the rope we used to hold him down. As the agent stand he looks at us not know what we are doing. "You can leave now agent." Keener tells him as he points to the door. The agent moves keeping an eye on us. Once the agent is thought the door keener looks at me and states "follow him the the base of operations, and don't get spotted!" I nod my head and gear my gear as I follow the agent. When im outside I look around to see if I can spot the agent and see he head off to the left. As I follow him I notice that he has one hand on his ear. "Shit" I think to myself "he is calling for help". I slow down and begin checking my weapons. My first wave vector 45acp and my scar-L marksman rifle. When I look up the agent is gone. I scan the area if front of me looking for him but don't see him. I step around a corner and look down at my watch. i push it for a scan of the area as it scans I keep looking around so I done get attacked. Finally the scan is done and the number 4 appear in my vision. the outlines of the personal begin to show up also . "4 hostiles ahead" isac tells me. "shit" I sigh and raise my hand to my ear to hail keener. "yo keener. I got 4 agents near me. Want me to take them or wait them?" "hold on viper." I hear keener tell me so I hold my position. I listen to the voices try to get a bead on the agent I was following when I hear a gun shot. I duck my head down and scan around me seeing nothing I push for a scan on my watch and notice that my watch is not reacting. "fuck" I hiss quietly "keener, yo keener you there" nothing comes back over the radio "fuck". I ready my vector for the worst that can happen. I slowly move around the corner to try a get a better view on what is happening. When I turn the corner im shocked at what I see. The agent I was tailing laying dead on the ground and around him 4 people standing there. They where dressed in full armor head to toe and carried the same weapons as many of the agents did. One of them turns to look around and I see a row of watches hanging on his chest. "this one was easy prey" I hear them say. The others laugh and start to walk away for me. I wait until they are out of sight and look back at my watch to start a scan. this time it work as the scan goes around I reach up to my ear "keener you there" "yeah viper what happened I thought I lost you" keener answers. "the agent I was tailing is dead and I don't know how but the enemies can jam our gear." I whisper back "shit okay viper those are agent hunters. It has been fun working with you but im ending our alliance now." Keener tells me and cuts off the radio "Keener, Keener you fucking asshole. You better answer me or im going to fucking kill you!" I snap at the radio but nothing comes back. "fuck it" I say out loud and look around the area the scan show no hostiles near so I walk over to the body of the agent. as I look over the body of the dead agent I notice that his watch is missing and everything else that he had is gone. I notice a hatchet stick out of his back. I reach down to retrieve the hatchet I pull it out of the agents back. I take one more look around making sure the area is clear. i begin moving out after checking the area and think about what happened. "so keener bailed on me leaving me for dead that mother fucker. Agent hunter who I have never heard of before. So that new and I better watch myself they seem trained." I stop and a 4way stop to scan the area and check for and hostiles. I slowly move father down the road. I head off to a second hide out I have. Its not much but it will let me survive. As get closer and closer to my hideout I walk slower and slower to check that I was not followed. It is the dark zone so anything can happen. After making sure the area is clear I move to enter the hide out. After I get inside I set my gear down and begin cleaning my guns. Even thought I did not shoot them the snow will destroy them fast as hell. As I clean them I go back to what I was think earlier. "agent hunter are going to be problem. I don't think I can take a group of 4 alone maybe one or 2 of them. Plus they can jam our gear to that really sucks. Hmmm maybe I should leave the dark zone and head to a joint task force check point. But then again im marked as rouge and im pretty sure other agents will shoot me on sight." I let out a sigh and decide to rest before making up my mind. I wake 4 hours later which I sooner then what I wanted. I relax and listen to why I was wakening up. I hear the faint sound of gas and a torch going on and off. "SHIT" I snap out loud as I jump out of bed and rush to get my gear. "I fucking hate cleaners" I mumble to myself as I grab my gear and ready my guns. I push my watch for a scan to get a idea of where they are. "5 hostile found" I see in my vision and the scan finishes. I thank whatever god will listen that it's a small crew. I bring up my vector and take aim at the door ready to shoot as soon as it opens. Just as one of them gets ready to open the door I hear gun shoots. I duck down lower to the ground but never take my eyes or gun off the door. I scan the area again and notice that the cleaner near my door ran down stairs. Upon see this I stand up and move slowly to a window to see what happen. As I peek out side I see who the cleaners are fighting A group of rioters. to bad for the rioters the cleaner manage to regroup and begin firing back. As I watch the fight go on a thought passes though my mind "this shit is getting old. I would let to sleep in peace at lest once". I just sigh and move away from the window. I already know whos going to win the fight it's the cleaners. they don't have the numbers but they have to weapons. I look around my hideout to make sure I have everything that I need before leaving and head out the back window down to the street. "I think its time to let the dark zone for a little bit" I hiss to myself. I head to one of the entrances in the wall that lines the dark zone. They are the only way in or out so you have to us them. They are not watched a lot because how bad the dark zone is but I still need to be careful. As I move I know that agents can see me on their maps because Im rouge but that's okay I will be outside soon. And these second wave agents are more caring then we were so I know I will be safe. After a couple minutes of walking I finally reach an entrance. I open the door and my eyes are meet with uv light to help kill the dollar flu. As I move thought the check point I notice a vender watching my. "you need gear?" I hear the vendor ask but I don't answer and just move to the exit so I can leave the dark zone. As I open the exit I hear isac "leaving dark zone. System rebooting. Primary systems restored." I laugh thinking "good god I have not hear that in a long time." I stop at take a look around the area. No hostile in site which is nice and relaxing. I take a deep breath and being to move out. As I move I keep my eyes and ears open for any signs of life. After being in the dark zone for so long it is second nature. It the only a person can stay alive in there. I keep moving hoping to myself that I can find a place to hide out in so I can think my next move. And then it happens "this is faye lou hailing the first wave agent who just came online". I take cover behind a mailbox and raise my hand to my ear to listen. "This is faye lou hailing the first wave agent." I don't answer and just keep listening "agent star, be warned there is a first wave agent near your position but is not responding to my hails. Proceed with caution. I cant tell if they are friendly or not." "roger that lou I will keep my head down" agent star answer back. Faye keeps trying to hail me so I turn the radio down and listen for the movements of anything nearby. As I listen to the surrounding area I hear voices "get ready to breach. On my mark". I poke my head up and see personal dressed in white military uniform. They look like they are set to breach a small building and have not noticed me. I scan the area with a pulse to get a count on hostiles. 9 hostile appear in my vision all marked in red. As I mark their positions I notice a person outlined in green. "must be that agent" I think to myself "let's see what this second wave is made of". I watch the agent move around behind cover and set a turret up. I smile to myself as I watch them move and set up. Thinking this should be good. I move around so I have a clean view on the attack, when I finally get into place I hear the count "3 2 1 mark" and a loud explosion goes off blowing open the doors. I watch the hostile enter the building only to get shot cause them to retreat across the street. As the hostile take cover behind whatever will protect them I see a seeker mine roll out of the building and case them. I watch the seeker mine move around cover to explode but it never goes off instead I see the mine roll back around the cover and attack the agent. "Well fuck they can hack our gear to" I think out loud as I watch the agent dive for cover. As I watch the agent fight I notice that they are losing ground and being forced back. "Should I help, or should I let this play out?" I ask myself "if I help they might find out who I am and the will be bad." I sigh and level my vector at the nearest hostile thinking 'what the hell'. I pull the trigger and watch as the round enters their head causing it to explode. "This is agent viper hailing agent star. keep your head down. I'm on the way to help, don't use any of your gear they can hack it." I hiss into the comm. Unit I hear static at first and then a female voice comes over the comms. "This is agent star; I read you loud and clean. Thanks for the help". During all this the hostile finally notice one of their own is down. They begin looking around trying to find out what happen when I aim at another one and pull the trigger. "Two more down, 7 to go" I think to myself as I move from cover to cover so they can't pin point where the fire is coming from. After 10 mins all the hostile, but one hostile are down. I take aim at the last guy but change my mine and aim for his knees and shoot. The bullet enters his knee dropping him to the ground screaming in pain. I place my vector on my backpack and pull out my 1911 for it leg holster. I walk over to the screaming man and notice agent star watching me. I smile when I notice she has yet to holster her gun, instead its aim in my direction. I finish walking over to the man and kneel down placing my gun against his head. "Listen well asshole, you're going to tell me who the fuck you are working for and where you got the gear to hack our. If you tell me the truth I might let you live but if you lie I'm going to cause you so much pain you will wish you were dead. do you understand me?" I angrily hiss at the soldier. He nods his head and begins got talk "I'm part of the last man battalion; we were sent to help take back the city but got left behind in the retreat. Charles Bliss ls the guy in charge and is calling the shots." I nod my head and wait for him to continue. I notice agent star moving closer and closer to hear what the pmc is say with a hand on her ear like she is sending the info to her boss. I look back the man and demand "the gear you got to counter ours?" " we got it from an agent who has been training us to counter you guys" he wimper. "I want a god damn name." I snap and remove my gun from his head and place it back in it hostler. I reach behind me and grab my knife. I spin the knife in my hand a couple times and see the pmc's attention turn to the knife. I smile at him and stop spinning the knife. before anyone notices I slam the knife as hard as I can in to the upper part of his leg. " I WANT A FUCKING NAME" I yell at the pmc as I slow move the knife in a circle. "agent viper, I demand you stop. That's not how we get information." I hear over the screaming and notice that agent star looks like she's going to puke. "do you want the fucking info or not" I snap back as I continue to move the knife. then over the comms I hear "agent viper I ordering you to stop." I pay no heed and look back at the man. "A NAME! I WANT A NAME!" I snap in a violent tone. I remove the knife and the man stops screaming and reaches for his leg. "keener, Aaron keener I think. I have never met him myself. That all I know I swear!" he tells me in a weak voice. I nod my head and smile "thank you for your help." The pmc relaxes a little bit. I see this and act. I take my knife and cut his throat wide open. As I stand up I hear puking in the background. I look over and see agent star bent over throw up all over the ground. " agent viper, you are out of control. You did not need to torment that man. You should have" I cut off the voice with my own "listen here, I don't know what you think you are doing, but being nice is going to get us know were. If all of you second wave agents are like this we are in trouble." I sigh and continue. " look lady I don't know you and you don't know me so how about this. Lets talk whenever we meet." I hear static over the comms before hearing "fine, Agent star come back the base of operations. Also bring agent viper with you" agent star looks at me and answers "roger, heading back now". I place my knife back behind me and pull my vector back out. "well shall we go" I ask agent star. She does not answer just turn around and walks off. I sigh "well this is a great start but oh well." I think to myself as I follow. We finally make our way to a huge building and I watch Agent star enter so I follow. "welcome back agent star. Go get some chow and warm up" I hear as I walk inside. I see agent star standing next to another female so I head over. "you must be agent viper, im faye lau the acting division commander." The female next to star tells me. I just nod and look around; I see jtf and civilian personal running around. "agent viper follow us." I here and look at faye lau and star. They turn and begin walking away. I sigh "well I might as will enjoy it now, before they kick me out again." I think as I follow. I watch them as I follow and notice that lau is having trouble walking. When we finally get to the chow hall I watch them take a sit so I follow suit. As star get up to find food faye lau looks at me and begins asking questions "so agent viper, who are you? Why are you now just showing up? Where did you come from? What squad are you with?" before she get on a roll I raise my hand causing her to stop talking. I gather my thought before trying to answer. i see star walk back over with a tray of food so I wait for her to sit down before starting " my real name is david archor call sign viper. I was part of the first wave that was activated, my squad name was NoS. we were the fast reaction squad and normally the first ones sent in anywhere." I sigh as think about what im about to tell them. " my squad was part of the group sent in to gain control of the dark zone. Everything was going okay until we meet an agent named keener. He captured us and killed my squad leader first before any question where asked. Then he gave us a choice join him or die. As you can tell I joined him, All 3 of us did in order to survive. At first It was not bad we did a bunch of hit and runs on the different factions. Slowly taking out their leader ship in the dark zone, Then It all changed. Keener started pulling off hit and runs on the jtf. We tried to stop him and reason with him but he did not listen. Instead he began killing us one by one. Im the last survivor of my squad and have stayed in the dark zone until as of late. Because have an idea about what your going to ask next I will tell you this. Yes I know you don't like what I did to the pmc and honestly I don't care. I got the info from him. If you think this is going to be a walk in the park you are wrong. Those guys are not the biggest problem we have. Have you noticed you agents missing after they go into the dark zone?" faye nods her head. " there is a new faction taking over they are call agent hunters, and trust me your not ready for them. Look I don't care what you think or how you feel. You can sent me back out there for all I care. Just know Im not the bad guy here. I saved you agent earlier because I felt like it not because I needed to." I stand to leave and begin to walk away. "im going to resupply and then I will be out of you hair so don't worry." I say as I walk out to find a ammo box to resupply. "faye, what do you think? He did save my ass and he is really good in a fight. I know that you don't like what he did you hes got a point and there are not many of us left." Star state the faye who just sit there thinking. After a min faye begins to talk "you are right liz. We do need his help but I have a feeling I know his name from somewhere." Faye pauses and thinks before continuing "go keep a eye on him. Im going to check something." Liz nods and stand up to follow david. " call sign viper I know that call sign but from where" faye thinks out loud before stand up to leave. I find a resupply and check all my ammo Making sure I have as I can carry. I feel like im being watched and turn around to see star standing over my shoulder. "what do you want?" I snap at her. Star take a step back and replies In a weak voice "I'm just checking on you to make sure you found everything you need". I sigh before answering "look I know why you are here and im not stupid. You commander is most likely looking into me as we speak and sent you here to keep a eye on me. here I will make this easy for you. I will hand all my weapons in to the armory and let you put hand cuffs on me for safety." I stand and walk over to the armory "can I help you?" ask the armor. I just start handing my weapons over and all the ammo I had on me. he takes it all and places it in a box and hand me a piece of paper. "bring that back when you need your weapons." He tells me as I walk away. I wave and walk to star. "you got hand cuff or do I have to do that myself also?" I ask with humor in my voice. She turns red and looks down at the ground. I laugh and walk over to the security wing and look around and spot a jtf officer. I walk over to her "ma'am do you have hand cuffs or a cell to hold people in?" I ask. She just looks at me strangely "yes we have a cell" she answers and point over to it. "okay, place me in the cell with a guard. Im an division agent who just show back up and I want the command to find me easily" the jtf office nods and walks over to me placing hand cuffs on me. as the jft officer guides me to the cell I yell back to star "you can go back to lau now agent star, im not going anywhere don't worry. Like I said I will make this easy for you." I know agent star is shocked and can believe what just happened. When I finally get placed the cell I turn around and see her still standing there "don't you have a job to do star" I say laughing as I sit down. I watch her leave and sigh "let see how long this takes for them to notice the story was a little bit bullshit" I lay back and close my eye to sleep. "faye, im back" liz calls out to faye who was sitting in front of a board. Faye looks up and states "liz I gave you a job. You have to watch david." Liz looks down and kicks the ground "he is locked up in the security wing cell right now. He also turned all his weapon in." faye stands up shocked "HE IS WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED?!" faye yells. "I don't know he just said he wanted to make it easy for us to find him. He did all that on his own." Liz mutters as she looks down. faye calms down a little bit so she does not yell "okay, I guess he knew what I was going to find." Liz looks up at faye who keeps talking. "almost everything he told us is true other then he was part of agent keeners squad. Him and keener are marked as rogue agents. We sent a lot of agents into the dark zone to find these two to bring them in, but no one has come back. Which means the agent hunter he told us about are real and will be a huge problem for anyone in the dark zone." "what do we do the faye? " liz asks. "we need his help with what we are trying to do that for sure. I just don't know." Faye answers and thinks for a second. "Im going to talk to him. Want to come liz?" faye says as she walk out the door to the security wing. "hey you have vistors coming" I hear the guard say. I open my eyes and sit up to see whos coming this way. I see faye and star walking towards me. "david, we need to talk about your story." Faye states demanding. I nod and listen to what she has to say. "So everything checks out other then you were in keener squad from the beginning. You are also marked as a rogue agent." I start laughing and clap my hands. "wow good job finding that out. Yes you are right I was part of keeners squad" I slyly state. Faye and star are taken back by this. I finally stop laughing and look right at them "what do you want to do with me then?" I demand in a serious tone. Scaring everyone that can hear me " you can leave me in here locked up. Use me as a tool in the dark zone because I know it better then any of you. Or have me help you get control out here, but keep ne on a small leash" I lean back after I tell them the 3 choices and wait to see what happens. Faye sigh knowing that I was right and begins "you are right david we need your help and knowledge of the dark zone. we…we are going to have you help us in both cases." I sit up listen carefully " there is one more option. You and star here are going to be on the same squad. No leash but you will help us in and out of the dark zone. Only thing is if you do what you did earlier to anyone else I better not find out. Deal?" faye sticks her hand into the cell and waits for me to shake it. I sigh and stand to walk over. "deal" I state as I shake her hand. Faye looks at the guard and nods. The guard walks over and opens the cell letting me out. I stick out my hand in front of me and wait for him to remove the cuffs. "so what first then?" I ask as I move to the armory to get my weapons and ammo back.

"well first things first we need to know we can trust you viper" faye states bluntly. "then we can go from there."

I nod my head as I turn the armory to hand the paper in "here you go. Can I get my stuff back now." The jft officer looks at the paper before turning to a bin to pull out my stuff. After a couple min I receive my gear and slowly begin placing out me persons as I talk outloud. "so what do you guys want me to do? I honestly don't give a shit because you can kill me at anytime."

"that's not true, we would never do that." Star snaps before looking a faye to confirm.

I begin to laugh out loud at this causing both of them to look at me. "look sweet heart you are to green to understand whats going on. So how about this you shut up and let you boss talk." This get me a evil stare from her causing me to laugh again

"STOP YOU TWO" faye demand glaring at us both. Star looks at me for a couple more second then turn to faye. I keep laughing at her reaction. "VIPER, I don't know how you normally do things but fighting with your squad leader is not allowed."

I raise my hand in surrender. "fine fine so what mission do you want us to go on"

"I want you to take star into the darkzone." Faye tells me.

"WHAT FAYE ARE YOU SURE" star yells but one look from faye changes here tune. "faye are you sure you told me to never go in there. Plus we just meet viper are you sure we can trust him to go there. Wouldn't be smart to have a jtf patrol watch him also incase he attacks us!"

Hearing all this makes me laugh "wow I can tell you care so much. Believe it or not there sweetheart I do have pride"

"viper shut it" faye snaps before turning to star "star I understand your concern believe me, but we need his knowledge of the darkzone. On top of all that he is a first wave agent who has survived. As for the trusting part we will just have to wait and see." Star nods at this knowing she is not going to win.

"now that's all taking care of. Viper, Star you first mission is to enter the darkzone. I want you to find out who the hunters are and if they can be reasoned with. Yes I know they have kill a lot of agents but we need to try" faye orders us.

I grin to myself "this will be fun let go squad leader" I tell star as I stand to check my gear and head to the exit. I hear faye tell star something but I don't pay it to mind as I walk outside and scan the area 'it time to go home' I think. I hear the tarps move behind me, but I know who it is so I don't turn.

"lets go viper we have a long walk ahead of us" star hisses as she walks by me. this causes me to laugh inside my head as I follow.

After 20 minutes of walk star finally stops. "look if your going to kill me at lest let me try and run." I tell her in a empty voice as she turns to face me.

"that's not going to happen faye seems to trust you a little bit, but I will not. I just want you to know whos is in charge here and that's me." star begins in a angry voice making me smirk. "look viper don't give me the choice to shot you im not as green"

I cut her off by raising my vector to my shoulder. I take aim at her head with my finger on the trigger. this causes her to duck down out of my sights. I take a breath before I pull the trigger releasing bullet in her direction.

The bullets connect killing the beater that was quietly moving closer to us when she started talking. As his body drops to the ground I look at star who is still on the ground "look sweetheart, if you want to live. I would not do that again. Also as for your position over me in the darkzone in means shit. No one will care about it. so tell you what how about we do this, you can stay as the leader of this group for as long as you like but once we get in the darkzone its my show. Be glad im even giving you that much you almost got killed just now." I sigh as I reload the one round I just spent. After a second or so I begin walking again. 'this would be easier if I just let her die. She not ready for the darkzone' I think as I walk away from her. I hear her jog to catch up to me but stays a couple feet back as we walk.

As we get closer to one of the many entrance I hear a gasp from behind me. when we finally get to the entrance I push the door open to be welcomed by uv lights. "viper do you know what you are doing?" I hear from behind me. I nod my head as I continue to the other door that leads into the darkzone. I push the door open and walk into the darkzone. I hear isac talk "Transmission jammed: Proximity coverage only. Backup activated: System rebooted. Entering Dark Zone" as he finishes I place my mask on my face as I scan the area with my eyes. I hear star walk up behind me so I turn to face her. I point at my mask so she knows to put it on. After that she goes to talk but I place my finger over my mouth piece so show her not to talk. I turn back around to check the area one more time, before we begin to move.

We have to move slow because a lot of the factions will set up right outside the doors to jump people just entering. I motion for star to stay behind me as we slowly make our way further into the dark zone. As I slow move I can't help but shack the feeling the we are about to be attacked. I pause for a second and press my watch to start a scan. I turn around slowly to signal star we are leaving the street when the scan finishes. In the corner of my eye I see '4 hostiles' I montion for star to duck down and get behind cover as I move slowly to get eye sight on the hostiles. As I move form cover to cover I begin to hear voices.

"hey have you seen any jtf in the area lately"

"no man I think they are to scared to come in here now and days"

"oh why do you say that"

"while the word on the street is the last man battalion is press down on them hurt. And even has the gear to stop them now."

"well shit I guess things are just going to get easier for us then"

I hear them all laugh as I turn back around to move back to where star is hiding. When I finally reach her I notice she is on edge about something. I look around the area think about were we can go. Then it hit me I know there is a safe house near by that we can go to. I look at star and nod my head in the direction of the safe house but she does not respond. I sigh as I try and get her attention but nothing works so I know I have to talk.

"agent star I need you to follow me now" I hiss in a demanding voice but nothing happens still not responds 'what the fuck is going on with her. I need her focused on the area around us no' I get dragged out of my thought when I hear a voice near us

"come on I think I saw someone over here"

My mind races as I think about what to do. ' I need to get her out of here. Damn what faye said she cant be in here, she not ready for the shock.' I look back at her and sigh as I look down at my watch to push for a scan. As I look down I notice that my watch is not working right 'great fucking great the hunters are near us. My gear does not work and she in shock well I guess I better get ready to fight' I think as I check my gun to make sure its loaded when I hear yelling.

"GET THEM"

I peek around the corner on the car im behind and notice that a group of rikers are running at us gun blazing. Before I set up to take aim turn back around and head to the other end of the car. When I peek around I see two hunter setting up to defend themselves. I duck back around the corner as I think about what to do. 'we can stay here and see how this plays out, but I need to get her out of here.' I know that if I was alone I would stay and watch the fight but I cant because I have this green agent to babysit. I sigh as I grab stars arm and force her to run. I know that we are not far from the entrance to the dark zone so I head that way. As we run I hear the fire fight begin to fade slowly. After a couple mintues of running we finally reach the exit. I hold my waist up to the door so I can get scanned in. when the door finally unlock I push star insde. Still holding her arm I move her to the other side of the check point to the exit so we can leave. Once we get outside I hear isac start "leaving dark zone. System rebooting. Primary systems restored." I sigh as I lead star back to the base. I hear star muttering to herself.

"oh my god what happened. I did not believe that the dark zone was that bad how can anyone live in there" as she finally stops mutter to herself when we reach the base I let go of her arm as we walk inside. I notice that she seems to be on auto pilot so I let her go. I glance around and head to the chow hall for a something warm.

After about ten minutes I stand up to find star when I notice faye standing near the door to the chow hall. When she see me she motions for me to follow her. I sigh as I follow her because I already know what this going to be about. As I follow her I notice we are walking to the medical bay. ' oh great this will be good' I think as I walk faye walk over to a table to sit down. She point at the chair across from her and wait for me to sit before beginning.

"agent viper what happen to star" she asks in a demanding voice

I sigh again before beginning "I took her into the dark zone line you asked me to faye. It not my fault she ended up like this. She just was not ready to go in there"

"that's not what I asked you agent viper." faye begins in a threating voice "WHAT HAPPENED TO AGENT STAR"

I look at her closely as if trying to find a wat to calm her down but I don't see anything. So I raise my hand in defeat before I talk. "look faye I did nothing to her I think its just the shock that an area is that bad. We did not even get in a fire fight I promise, but I will tell you what I saw." I pause for a second to think about what im going to tell her. "we ran into a group of hunter after the first couple minutes in the dark zone. They did not see us thank to a group of riker that attacked them on sight. Saving us from a deadly fight that im sure we would have lost. As we made a run for the exit I notice something was wrong with her so I call the mission off and brought her here instead."

"I don't know if I believe you viper."faye begins slowly it looks like she has more to say but I cut her off before she can start.

"look I don't give a damn if you believe me or not _commander_ but I did what needed to be done. I brought your agent back to you alive from the dark zone. So back the fuck off, if you don't believe me then ask her" I snap finally getting tired of fays shit. "oh that's right you cant ask her because shes in shock about what she saw. Whose fault is it that's shes in shock oh yeah that's right its your. So before you start trying to rip into me how about you get your goddamn story straight first."

I stand to leave the table only to hear faye start yelling at me. "AGENT VIPER GET BACK HERE THAT'S AN ORDER WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE."

I turn back around to her showing her my middle finger "that's what I think about your fucking order bitch." I turn back round to leave the medical area as she still yelling at me. I pay no mind to heras I walk away. As I leave the medical area I notice a lot of people are watching me. So I stop for a second and glare around the room scaring off anyone who tries to get any bright ideas. After I watch everyone go back to their normal business I begin to walk over to the restock box to refill my gear. Im planning on leaving the base before anyone can stop me so I need to make sure I have everything. After I refill on everything I head to the door to leave and that when I notice there are three guards watching me. As I move closer to the door they slowly move to cut me off.

"sorry sir but you cant leave." One of them tell me.

I laugh at what they tell me and move to pass them. But again they move to cut me off.

"sorry you cant leave" they tell me again

I decide I better ask whats going on before I drop them. "under who orders"

"faye lou" one of them snap back.

"oh really the _commander_ said I cant leave" I laugh again as I try to walk around them.

"SIR, we cant let you leave. Now you can make this easy on yourself and just walk away or we will be forced to put you in cuffs." The leader of the three threatens me.

On hearing this I begin to laugh again "fine guys you win I will stay here." I raise my hand in a mock surrender before I continue " just know I will leave this place no matter what you or the _commander_ tell me so just be careful."

On hearing this the guard straighten up a little bit before talking " SIR IS THAT A THREAT" they ask in a demanding voice.

I laugh again "no its promise" I tell them as I walk away from them. As I walk around some more I notice the barrack that the jft use and head in there. As I wonder into the barrack I notice that there are a lot of empty beds. 'I guess I can sleep any where I want to then' I think to myself as I pick a empty rack with no one around. I set my backpack down on the floor and place my gun under the rack so no one can touch them. After I place my gear under the rack I remove my knife from behind my back and place it near the head of the bed. That way when I sleep I will at lest have something to protect me. I get everything set and lay down for the night.

"agent viper, AGENT VIPER" I rise from the rack rubbing my eye. "good your awake now, faye lou wants you to meet her in the security wing" I nod my head at the voice that woke me.

"okay I will meet her there after I wake up some" I snap. ' what the fuck does she want now damn.' I think as I slowly get off the rack and gather my gear. After taking a couple minutes to collect everything I slowly make my way to the security wing. As I walk I slowly take in the mood of the base. that I missed yesterday. Everyone seem depressed, but that's understandable with what was going on. The people who are the worst are the JTF, it looks like they want to just give up on life. 'I wonder if faye knows about this, or if shes going to be hard headed again and try to fight me.' I smile at my last thought knowing that she cant take me. I can kill her at anytime if I really feel like it but I need to have a reason to do it. Im not like keener who just drops you in a jiffy.

"what are you smiling at agent viper?" I hear from a cross the room. I look at were the voice came from and see faye glaring at me.

"nothing _commander_ nothing at all" I snap back showing that two can play this game.

Faye seems taken back with my answer before she starts taking. "look david im not in the mood for your shit. I need your damn help with something or else I would have not called for you."

I laugh at hearing this "oh so the great _commander_ need my help with something." I get my shoots in, but before she can talk I strike again. "let me guess you want me to ruin more of your agents who are not ready for the dark zone."

I know I pissed her off just by the look on her face. Which makes me laugh even harder making her more mad. I notice that she raises a hand above her head and I feel the barrel of a gun on my head. I stop laughing right way. Before anyone know what happening I yank my 1911 out of its holster and aim it at faye

"oh really your going to kill me then, please do _commander_. I much rather die in here then outside." I state deadly serious, I feel the gun shake a little on my head. " but know im not going down alone you will come with me."

The tension raises in the room as everyone watches what is happening. I don't care my one worry is the person in front of me. No one move for a what seems hours before faye break the silent.

"drop your gun agent viper. That's an order" faye tells me trying to stay calm. It felt as if she was trying to regain control of the situation. This makes me grin on the inside.

'god the second wave is a bunch of weak people she should just order them to kill me. But I don't think it a risk she wants to take.' I think before I talk. "again _commander_ fuck you and your stupid orders. I did what needed to be done if you cant understand that then kill me now." I feel the gun waver against my head as I talk "but just know im not going down alone. I don't know what you or you agents think you can do with begin nice, but what I have learned about being nice is that it will get you killed." I keep my gun up with one hand as I slowly reach with the other hand down to my side. I know that everyone if focused on my gun so I can effortlessly grab my knife. As my fingers wrap around the hilt of my knife. I hear a voice.

"faye where are you we need to talk about what happened." I recognize the voice as Liz's but I don't move. Im more focused on the gun man behind me and Faye who's still has her hand up in the air.

"Im in here agent star" faye answer back.

Liz walks around the corner and sees what is going on and stops. "GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING. WE ARE ON THE SAME SIDE." Liz yells at us, but we don't move. She looks at us both as if trrying to figure out what to do before talking in a worried voice. "guys we are on the same side, drop your guns so no one get hurt"

Faye takes these couple of second to grab her gun out of her holster and aim it at me. I let a sly grin cross my lips as I slowly remove my knife from the sheath. Relax my grip on my gun knowing that im going to have to move fast if I want to take them both out.

"AGENT VIPER IM ORDERING YOU TO DROP YOU WEAPON" faye snaps at me. I laugh out loud at the tension in her voice. The tension of having someone not listen to you. That someone who has been through hell and back who knows how to kill.

"again _commander_ " I start with a hint of venom on my voice "fuck you and your orders."

Liz see that this is not going anywere and tries again to defuse the situation. Liz tries to talk in a calm voice. "guys please stop this. This will prove nothing other then hurt us. Faye you know that david will not go down without an fight. David you know that faye is just trying to do her job. So both of you please stop this."

I think about what liz is telling us and decide that its no worth the energy to kill them. I slide my knife back into the sheath and bring my hand up to my gun. I grin as I talk "well how about this the green one has saved your live. I will be the bigger one in this."

I drop my gun and turn to walk away as faye begin to yell at me "AGENT VIPER GET BACK HERE NOW" I laugh at her and raise my middle finger at her as I walk away.

Faye begins to talk "I beginning to think that he is more trouble then worth". Faye turns to liz "how do you fell liz, is everything okay?"

"hold on faye I going to go deal with david. I have a bone to pick with him anyways." Liz tell faye as she quickly follows after david.

I head off to the locker room to shower and change what cloths I can when I notice im being followed. "great im going to get bitched at again." I mutter under my breath.

 **Liz pov**

"Do you have no respect for my commander" I demand slamming my open hand into the locker next to me.

I had followed Viper into the locker room after the little show down with Commander Lou. 'Does he really think he can get away with pointing a _gun_ at her? He simply can't be that stupid can he?'

"What you want to bitch at me too" Viper growls tearing off his shirt. "Would you rather I had left you in there dead? I still can if you want. Better yet I can sweeten the deal, I will take you to a part of the dark zone where you won't meet anyone who might even slightly try to help you. Then I won't have to put up with saving you!"

I stand toe to toe with this man, knowing that he could easily do just that. Viper's bare chest is level with my eyes, if I were to take the time to admire it like I wanted to. 'Why do I want that? Since when?' Angrily I shove that aside and focus on the hard eyes of my not-so-humane partner. "If you had given me a chance back there without waving your gun around like a trigger happy buffoon, I could have talked to Commander Lou. What you did isn't the norm for us anymore, but I won't say it didn't get me in and out of there. Commander Lou is from my wave, she doesn't understand your ruthless tactics, and frankly I don't either. However, I was there and I know we didn't have any other option."

Viper studies me for a moment seeming to weigh my worth. He grins slowly "at least you are starting to understand, even if you don't like it." Looking more arrogant then he should. "Good to know you at least appreciate what I did."

"Thank you" I say with gritted teeth. "That still doesn't excuse your actions. While you are not a part of my wave, while you work with me, you will start working towards my ideals. I do not want to have to defend you from Commander Lou every time we are out. Please" I say more softly. "I know you don't like how much harder our way is, but our way is the way of mercy. I don't want to have to, but I will not allow you to continue what you do without some effort on your part, understand?"

Viper's back is to me. I can see every defined muscle and ridged scar on his back, gained from years of time spent in the Dark Zone. "You know you are pretty feisty for this new wave group."

"Is that a yes" I ask firmly.

He chuckles, the sound somehow pleasant to my ears "yes Star, I will work with you."

"thank you I will go let commander faye know" I tell him as I walk out of the locker room. When I finally get out of the locker room I lean against the wall and catch my breath. "how is he still alive with all those scars on his body" I begin to mutter but as I say it out loud I feel my face become hot. "what is wrong with me why do I feel like this" I ask myself as I begin walking again so I can go talk to faye about what just happened. after I walk around for a couple seconds I finally find her. As I walk over to her I notice that her gun is still laying on the table.

"hey faye I need to talk to you about david." I tell faye trying to keep my voice calm so that nothing triggers a fight. Faye looks up from the paperwork she has nods to the chair across from her. I sit before going on "before I start I want you to know that I will support you no matter what. Faye you are my friend as well as my commander and I understand where you are coming from." I sigh before looking at her before continuing "what we both have to remember is that he has been in the Dark Zone for the better part of years, so he does not know right and wrong anymore. David will do whatever he needs to so the that he will survive, because that's what he learn in the dark zone. I mean think about how he just acted, I mean really who would have thought about pulling a gun on you when they have a gun on his head. On top of that he was ready to die and take the two of you with him. He's not normal anymore he lost that part of him."

"Whats you point agent star" faye snaps at me.

"my point is that we need his help. Yes I know what he does is not normal for us but it works. I think you should let him do what he needs to so that we have a chance to live." I take a deep breath to gather my thoughts before chancing my tune of voice "let me try to keep agent viper under control. If anything goes wrong the I will deal with it not you." I try and give the stare saying that this is final.

Faye sigh and take a couple minutes to think about what I said before snapping " fine you think you can control him be my guest. Just know that if he steps out of line again I will throw him back in the holding cell."

"deal faye" I tell her as I stand up to leave.

"liz as your friend please be careful I cant lose you" I hear faye mutter as I leave I turn around and nod my head.

I begin to think as I walk away "okay now that's taken care of. All I have left to do is talk to viper.' I feel my face get heated again as I think about him "what is this feeling" I mutter to myself. I final find him sitting in the chow hall with a tray in front of him. I walk over to him and sit across from him before I try and talk to him, after I get settled I begin. "you are going to be part of my squad from now on. Just like what we talked about earlier we are going to go by my rule book. Deal?" I try and sound as threating as I can so he does not fight it. I know that it will not work on him but I have to try.

He final looks up at me and studies what I told him. "fine you have a deal." He looks back down at his food and finishes eating before standing up and walking away from me.

'thank god he did not fight that because I don't think I could have won' I think quietly as I stand to follow him only to be stopped by a JTF.

"ma'am, commander luo needs you and your squad to join her now" the officer tells me.

"roger, I will head that way now." I tell the officer as I turn to david. "lets go see what faye has for us to do." He stays quite as he continues to walk. "try not to fight her please" I tell him in a begging voice. He just nods not saying a word as we walk to faye.

"good your both here I have a time sensitive mission and you are the only ones geared to do it." Faye tells us as she gathers paper work.

"okay what is it faye." I ask before david can say anything.

"I need you guys to go save a Jessica Kandel. She a doctor who can help us find a cure for this virus that is going around." Faye stop and looks at david who is leaning against the wall, before going on. "she was last spotted in the Madison square garden across the street helping people, but that was over ran by some roiters. So I need you to go get her, that the mission."

Faye sigh as she finish the brief as if ready to get this all over with. I look at her and smile "don't worry faye we will be fine." I tell her as I turn to david. "ready agent viper, we have a mission to do" he does not talk again and just turns away from me and walks to the exit.

"great talk" I mutter as I follow him to the exit.

 **David pov**

'great rescue mission' I sigh as I think. 'someone else I have to save'. I finish my thought as I walk outside into the cold air. I do a quick scan of the area before I look back at the exit waiting for my squad leader. 'hmm im on a squad again. Lets see how long this one lasts.' I think as I watch agent star walk out. She head right over to me before talking.

"we are meeting a couple JTF at the entrance of the stadium. Follow me." She take off across the street. As I follow I see a couple of JTF stand near the doors. I slow down alittle bit letting star do her job as the leader in this op. "are we ready to breach" I hear her ask.

"yes ma'am we are ready when you are" they answer back.

"good blow the door open" star tell them they nod and place the charges. She walk back to me as I walk back a bit to stay out of the blast area. "when we get in there we need to move fast okay."

I just nod my head as I ready my weapons for the fight about to take place. I hear her sigh and mutter something that I cant hear.

"ready to breach" the JTF tell her.

"let do it" star tells them. The JTF press the button and set the charge off blowning the door open. "viper lets move." She tells me as the dust and rubble clear. I quickly enter the door and take cover behind a stand. I notice that she is not far from me as she take cover behind a different stand. I hear yelling so I barely peek over the stand to watch the stairs in front of us. I can make out 10 roiters walking slowly toward us. I ready my vector and wait for star to give the order to shoot. But the order does not come instead she stands up with her hand over her hand.

"hey guys we are only here to talk." She begins trying to talk to them. "we don't want to hurt you we only want to make sure that the doctor is safe. So can you please take us to her."

'fuck this is not going to go well' I think as I aim at the closest rioter. I keep my aim on him as I watch the others fan out across the room.

"well miss we will gladly take you to her but its going to cost you" one of the rioter say as the other laugh.

'well I can just shot now and ask question later' I think as I put pressure on the trigger. I stop myself as I apply more pressure and glance at star to see what see going to do.

"guy im sure we can think of something here. So let's talk this out before something bad happens" star pleads with them.

"yeah we will talk it out after we all get a turn" the rioter sly responds back as he slowly move closer to her.

I quickly change my aim to him and pull the trigger all the way sending a bullet at his head. As his head explodes I see star drive behind cover and begin firing. I adjust my aim to the rioters in front of me so that star can worry about the ones in front of her. As I duck down to reload my gun I press my watch to scan the area marking all the rioters. As thescan happens I see I have five in front of me moving slowly and the rest are trying to flank star. I have to make a choice on what to do first. I finish reloading and crotch walk to the egde of the stand. And take aim at the roiters flanking star. As I aim at the closest one I notice star looking at me, she has I finger up. I tilt my head in question as she drops the finger and does it again but this time with a talking montion. Then I understand she want to take one alive so we can question him. 'this well be fun' I think with a small grin. I slowly take aim and fire at the closest one to star, my bullet goes into his chest killing him fast. I move my sight to the next one and repeat the steps. The fire fight goes on for a couple mintues before there are only two of them left. I scan the area to see where they are. and notice that they are close to me. I slowly and quietly move around my cover to flank them. When I get within arm reach I place my gun on my backpack and remove my knife from behind me. I glance at were star is, she is no were near me so I reach out and touch the one whose closest out the shoulder. As he turns around I drive the knife into his throat. When I remove the night he begins choking on his own blood, he falls to the ground causing his friend to turn around see what happened. Before he realizes when happens I stab him in his leg causing him to drop his gun. He begins to yell as I remove the knife form his leg and place it on his neck ready to cut.

"AGENT VIPER" I hear from behind me "STOP THIS WE NEED TO ASK HIM QUESTIONS."I look behind me and see star glaring daggers at me, so I remove the knife and step back away from the survivor. "thank you" I hear he tell me as she walks up to him.

"now im going to ask you some question" star tell him "if you answer the truthful I well make sure my friend here does not touch you, but if you lie to me I will let him ask you. Do you understand me?"

The roiter nods his head in understanding, so star begin to ask him questions. "where is the doctor at right now?"

The rioter looks at me in a worried face before talking "she's up stair in the food court working on someone."

"how many people are in here with you" star asks him.

"umm about 25 more people are here I think" he stutters. On hearing umm I slowly begin to walk towards him with my knife in my hand. "I swear there are only 25 of us here we came here with a group of 35." I stop walking towards him let star finish her questioning.

"that's all I needed thank you for you help. Now I going to get a couple guys to treat that wound of your okay." Star peacefully tells the guy. On hearing this I slowly walk away from them to get ready to move out when I hear.

"fuck you I don't need any of your guys help" the rioters snaps and spit on her. I turn back around to walk towards them when I hear star try and talk again

"I only want to help you so please calm down" star pleads with him.

"fuck you bitch" he snaps again, as he tilts his head back to spit on her again I reach over and grab his neck forcing him against a stall.

I look directly into his eye so he can see the anger before I threaten him "look here asshole I don't care if you live or die but if you do that shit again she not going to be able to save you. I know how to deal with people like you. So how about you act nice and let the lady help you before I lose my temper and kill you on the spot."

The rioter turn ghost white as I threaten him. his eye pleading for someone to save him but I don't move. i continue to look at him as I feel a hand on my shoulder. I glare a little bit longer at him before I turn to see star shaking her head at me. I release him and walk a couple feet away.

"are you okay" I hear star ask him. He does not answer her so she tries again "im sorry about my friend, are you okay?" I have only walked a couple feet away but I can see that he is planning something.

I notice that he is reaching for the gun that he dropped on that ground. I wait for him to grab it before I throw my knife at his throat. His eye go wide as the knife hit him, he reaches up to his neck and feels the knife. he begins to quietly cry as he tries to reach for help. Star is still shocked at what just happen, as I walk over to him to remove the knife she glares at me and from the looks of it she going to yell so I stop her before she can start. "look at his hand he had a gun and was going to shot us. I know you want to do this your way but im not risking my life so we can follow your rules." Star glares at me as I continue "this is a game of life or death and that's a game I don't plan on losing. I don't care what you think I will follow your rule to a point like I promised that's it so take it or leave it I don't care." I turn and walk up the stair to continue the mission.

The rest of the mission goes easy we manage to take a lot of the rioter by surprise so there was not much fighting. We even manage to get the doctor out with no problem, but I know that star is still angry about what happened with the first group we ran into. 'I already told her what I think and what the deal is. Plus I saved her live again whatever'

"agent viper we have to do a debrief with luo" I hear star tell me.

"fine lets go I will wash this blood off me later" I follow her to faye and get ready to get yelled at. As we get closer to faye I notice that she still has her gun out so I quickly un clip mine and place it so I can easily put it out of the holster if I need to. As I move I think ' I glad star does not see this. Maybe im better off leaving before I kill faye' I smirk at the thought as we reach faye.

"good job on the mission you guys not bad for your second one as a squad." Faye states "I already got briefed by the doctor so I don't need you here so go rest and see me tomorrow."

I just walk away from her heading to the locker room. "that was pointless" I mutter under my breath as I move to the locker room to wash the blood off me.

 **Liz pov**

' how can he kill like that I don't understand. He feels no guilt no mercy, its like he is not human.' I think as I watch david walk away 'im going to have to deal with that if I want him to stay on my fireteam.' I get pulled out of my thoughts by faye trying to talk to me.

"liz whats wrong did agent viper do anything to you" faye asks conceded.

I sigh before I answer the question "no he did not do anything to me I just have to get use to having him around and remember that he is not like us."

"what do you mean liz" faye asks again

"well I was getting info from one of the rioters, something happened and the rioter changed his mood. I think its because viper walked away from him when I was trying to help. But after he turn me down he spit on me, viper saw this and slammed him by his neck against a stall. After he talk for a minute he let go and stepped away again. Im glad he did not go far cause I don't think I would be standing here if he did."I sigh before going on. "when I was trying to help the rioter again he reached for a gun to shot us, but viper saw this and killed the man without thinking twice about it. but it was not a fast death, viper throw a knife and it went in the rioter throat, causing him to drown in his own blood." Tear begin to form in my eye. "I know its wrong but if he did not do that I would be dead."

Faye jaw drop at this not only has viper saved her friend twice now. "are you sure that's what he did liz? I mean don't get me wrong I happy you are here but something does not seem right to me. I mean why would he save you when we don't trust him?"

i looks at her friend with withdrawn eyes and sighs. "I agree with you on the faye I don't know why he keeps saving me let alone we both know he could kill me fast if he wanted to. What I do know is that he saved me and im grateful for it." I take a deep breath before going on " listen faye im tired and need a shower so I will talk to you later okay" I watch her nod her head in agreement and walk away thinking to myself 'why does he keep saving me, maybe I should ask him'. I step into the locker room with a deep weary sigh that turns into a groan as i see Viper. He barely glances my way. "Hey Viper" I say to break the silence.

"Star" he grunts back finishing putting his shirt on.

"I want . . .I want to thank you" I say softly. "I know Faye is going to make it seem like you had another option, but she wasn't in that situation. What you did . . .you did to save me. There was no other option."

Viper looks me over with that cocky grin "so you think my methods are ok now? At least in regards to protecting your ass?"

"No" I shudder at the thought of his . . .methods. "No, but now . . .now I understand that there isn't. . .there isn't always a chance to do something that saves all life. Sometimes . . .sometimes you have to choose. And sometimes its not an easy choice." I swallow knowing I was right but not liking it. "Please don't get to angry with Faye, she is like a mom to me, and she worries. She knows I'm not in the safest situations, but I want her to know I am safe with you."

He laughs at the last comment "if you think you are save with then you are sadly mistaken" viper turns to finish grabbing his gear so he can leave, he pauses before the door and turns to me. "just know if you need saving that I might help" a sly grin crosses his lips "or I might not". viper walks out the door away from me. once the door close I begin to change so I can shower, after a couple minutes I mind races at what he just said. "I really wish he was not an arrogant asshole. He really quit good looking" I mutter in a low voice. "where did that come from" I shake my head I as finish up and change into fresh cloths. 'I guess I better find a place to sleep' I think to myself as I walk toward the barrack. As I walk in I scan the room for a place to sleep. After finding an empty rack I head over and prepare to sleep for a long time.

 **David pov**

"I cant wait to be done with all the errors faye has been making me do" I tell the jft officer who was tasked with watching me.

"I understand the feeling agent viper" he responds back "at lest this is the last one for the day"

At this we both laugh as we head back inside the base of operation. As we walk in I notice something is not right. I go looking for faye or star to see what is going on, I nod to the officer as we split up. I see faye right away so I head over to her.

"agent viper welcome back how was the mission" faye asks me without looking up form her paperwork.

"I came back alive" I shot back as I look around. I know that she has given star a couple other mission that she did not want me on but I find it weird that she is not back yet. "where is agent star?"

"you don't need to worry about that agent" she hiss back at me.

I know I promised to try and be nice to this bitch but god damn is she making it hard. "fine whatever" I sly remark as I walk away. I head over to the resupply box to refill whatever I need as I hear people begin to shout outside.

"FREEZE OR YOU WILL BE SHOT"

I don't hear any guns shots so I guess the person must have listened. 'whatever it must be someone who is not welcomed here' I think as I walk over to the chow hall. I watch the jtf run to the front of the building as I walk to the chow hall causing me to laugh. "boy im glad im off duty now"

I grab a tray of food and sit down at an empty table to begin to eat. I hear more yelling and from the sounds of it its faye.

"WHERE IS SHE" I hear faye yell. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR IM GOING TO KILL YOU"

I quietly for a second waiting to hear what happens next. I grin crosses my lips as I know that faye will not kill whoever it is. The second wave is to nice to kill out of cold blood, on top of the fact that they will not hurt someone to get information. I listen to faye yell for about 15 minutes before I see an jtf officer come running as if trying to find something or one. I laugh quietly knowing that he must be looking for me. I stand up so he can see me and he runs over.

"COMMANDER FAYE WANTS YOU IN THE SECURITY WING" the officer yells as he trys to catch his breath.

I begin walking over to the security wing to see what the commander wants and I taken back at what I see. There is a riker in the holding cell with guards all over and I see commander faye standing in front of him trying to get information .

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS" faye yell at the riker causing him to laugh at her "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY. I WOULD NOT BE LAUGHING IF I WAS YOU. I WILL GET THE INFORMATION FROM YOU NO MATTER WHAT."

The riker keeps laughing as I walk up to the cell "oh the big bad boss had to call for help Im so scared". The riker takes a shot at the both of us but faye is the only one it works on.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS YOU PIECE OF SHIT" faye yells again.

"no" the riker laughs at her with a smile on his face. I see that this pisses faye off even more so I reach out and grab her arm to try and lead her away.

"GET OFF ME AGENT VIPER" she yells at me " I HAVE TO GET THE INFORMATION".

I sigh see that im not going to win against her and try a different method "okay what info do you need to get from him" I ask calmly hoping that it worked. I see faye eye shoot open at the realization of who she is talking to. She slowly moves her hand so I can see what's in it, it's a agent watch. Now everything is making since, she wants to know where her agent is at.

"its lizs watch I have to know where she is" I hear in a small voice from faye. I watch as tears appear in her eyes, she slowly begins to recover after a quiet minute and looks me dead in the eyes. "agent viper I don't like the way you do things but at this moment I don't care." She pauses and takes a deep breath "as of now I am removing all restrictions off of you. I have one mission that I need someone of your skills to do, I need you to find agent star. She went missing during a mission I sent her on a couple days ago and today this ass hole shows up with her watch. I want you to find her and bring her back to me, if you do that I will wipe your record and allowed you to leave here without an escort."

I think about what she told me before I answer "so I can do whatever I want and not get yelled at" I ask to double check what she told me, faye nods her head in agreement. I look over her shoulder to see that the riker is still laughing at her. "fine I will do it" I tell her as I move around her to the holding cell.

"ohh the boss lady could not take it anymore and had to call for help" the riker laughs.

I laugh with him as a big smile crosses my lips "no no that's not it" I begin to tell the riker "she was trying to save you the pain im about to put you in".

The riker stops laughing at this and looks me right in the eyes. I know he trying to see if I lieing or not so I just stare back with no emotion on my face. He laugh again "yeah right fuck off, I bet you are as soft as she is you baby back bitch."

I laugh again before talking " boy I cant wait until I get to play with you".

The riker freezes at my words and stares at me again I just smile and turn to the officer. "ma'am you can tell the guard to leave now I will take care of this" she nods her head to me, with a raise of her hand the guards all leave. She turns back to me as if she wants to say something but I cut her off. "look before you ask whats going to happen do worry about it. just know im not like the other agents you have work with so I do thing a little differently." She just nods as she hands me the cell keys and walks away. I wait for everyone to leave before I walk over to the cell door, I look right at the riker with a grin on my face. "last chance tell me where she is and you might live to see tomorrow."

"fuck you pig" the rike snaps back at me.

"oh boy this is going to be a lot of fun for me" I smile as I unlock the door and walk into the cell. As I shut the door behind me I hear the riker stand up. When I finally turn back around I see that the riker is slowly moving at me. I smile again "are you going to attack me" I ask him in a sly voice as I prepare to fight back. I wait for the riker to strike first which I know he will the chance a freedom is just passed me. he swings at my head with a right hook the I block as I answer in kind, but unlike his mine connects to his jaw. He is taken back by the fact he was hit and step back.

"what the fuck was that pig" he asks as he spit out blood. "I thought pigs could not touch a prisoner."

I smile at his words and prepare to launch my attack out him. i move quickly as I get near him I throw a punch at his jaw which he goes to block but I change the attack to his stomach. I land a heavy punch on him knocking the air out of him, as he lean forward in pain I send my left fist towards his face. My left fist connect with his jaw causing him to reel backwards. I watch as he spit out more blood and glares at me "oh im scared now" I egg him on "what are you going to do spit on me". I laugh as he finally stands up straight and glares at me more, before he can move I step in front of him and begin throwing an upper cut as he goes to block it I raise a leg behind me and kick out his knee. As he drops I planet a heavy blow to the top of his head knocking him out. I look around and see that faye is still standing there but the look in her eyes is anger. I slowly walk out of the cell and over to her I know she want to talk but I cut her off. "look you want me to get this done and I will don't worry" I pat her shoulder and look around for a jft officer. I finally find one and walk over to him, he see me walk over to him so he stand straight and wait for me go get near.

"what can I do for you sir" he asks me

I smile before talking "I need your help, you see that prisoner in the holding cell" the officer nod "good I need him moved to a room that no one will bother us so I can have a talk with him, also have him secured to a chair so he cant move would be nice."

The officer is a little surprise at my request but does his best not to show it "I understand sir we will get that done for you before he wakes up."

"thank you" I turn to walk away then a though hits me "also do you have anyone who will not get sick if they hear someone screaming in pain".

He thinks for a second before answering "I might have one or two sir why".

"I will need them to keep people out of the room as I talk with him" I bluntly tell him cause his jaw to drop.

He recovers fast before nodding "I understand sir I will place them as soon as we are ready."

I nod my head as I walk away to gather the gear I will need to talk with him. Just as I finish gathering tools I will need to talk with the riker when I notice a jtf soldier walking up to me.

"sir the room you requested is now ready and the prisoner is in there. Please follow me" he tells me. I nod my head and begin to follow him to the room. After a couple minutes of walk we arrive outside a room with the officer I talked to earlier and two other jtf.

"agent good to see you again" the officer begin "everything you ask me for is ready in this room" I nod my head to show that I understand "these two man well stand outside the door to insure no one bothers you. Don't worry they will not run if they hear screaming these two are the strongest I have. They will listen to you if they give you any trouble let me know".

"thank you sir, im sure everything will work out" I tell him. The officer just smiles at me and walks away leaving me with the two guards. I reach for the door to enter the room but stop and turn to both the guards. "no matter what you hear no one enters this room other then me got it" then guard nod in agreement as I turn the door handle to enter.

"oh look who it is it's the pig from before" the riker snaps at me as I shut the door "what did you move me in here so people cant here me insult you?"

I calmly walk over to where he is sitting and squad down in front of him so he can look directly into my eyes. "I hope you stay like this the whole time we talk."

he spit in my face before saying "fuck you I will not talk".

I smile at this as I remove my knife from its sheath. I slowly begin flipping it in my hand so he can see it. "I know that you will not talk but that's okay. I spent a lot of time dealing with people like you so I know how to get everyone to talk." I tell him as I look at the knife his eye travel to the knife in my hand. "so this your last chance to tell me where the female is that the watch belonged to?"

"fuck you pig, you cant touch me" the riker snaps

I let a sly grin cross my lips as I stop flipping the knife in my hand. I place the edge of the knife on his cheek and slowly cut it out. He hisses in pain but says nothing causing my grin to grow "oh a tough guy are we. Okay lets try this." I whisper as I remove the knife slowly from his cheek. I pause for a second before I slam the but end of the knife across his face causing his to spit blood. "WHERE IS SHE" I demand.

"fuck you" he manages to say before I cut him off with another hit to the face making him spit more blood.

"fine you want to play like that then I can play like that to" I tell him as I stand up and walk to the door and open it. "you will hear a gun shot but don't come in" I mutter to the guards as I barely open the door. I don't wait to see their reactions as I shut the door again and remove my 1911 from my holster. I see the riker's eye grow wide in fear causing me to laugh "its to late to now" I tell him as I take aim at him knees and squeeze the trigger. the bullet travel thought his knees causing him to scream in pain, but I quickly grab the rag I brought with me and shove it down his throat cutting his scream off. I take a look into his eye and I see the fear growing. My lip twist upward into a smile as I talk to him again "tell where she is and I will get the doc for you". I know yelling will not always work on guys like this because to them you have lost control if you yell so I calmly talk to him. He still trying to scream with the rag in his mouth because his knee so I look calmly into his eye. " I will remove the rage now so you can tell me what I want to hear" I tell him as I reach for the rag to remove it.

After a couple deep breaths he looks me die in the face "fuck you piece of shit".

I reach down with my hand on to his knee that was blown open by the bullet. I squeeze as hard as I can causing him to yell again so I shove the rag back down his throat. "that's not what I asked you, but that's okay" I tell him as he quiets down . I gun my 1911 again and place it on his shoulder "tell me where she is" I ask again. He shakes his head no so I pull the trigger sending a bullet in to his shoulder causing him to scream again. Thankfully the rag is doing its job and lessing the noise coming from his mouth. I place the gun back in the holster and what for him to to stop screaming. after a couple minutes he stops screaming and looks me dead in the eyes. "now you are going to tell me what I want to know, or we can keep going its up to you" I tell him as I remove the rag.

"piss off" he wimpers.

I sigh as I place my hand on his shoulder his eye widens a little bit not knowing what im about to do. I slowly move my thumb in the bullet hole and press down causing him to take a deep breath in pain. "where is she" I demand again.

"fuck you" he tell me again.

I remove my hand from his shoulder and stand up. "I must thank you for all the fun you are giving right now" I tell him with an evil smile. I grab my knife again and squat in front of him. His eye follow the knife as I move it around his legs. I move it between his legs and place the point just behind the knee. I look up at him with an evil smile as I slowly slide the knife deep into his leg.

This makes him scream "OH MY GOD STOP PLEASE STOP".I begin to move the knife toward his groin with the edge still deep in his leg. This movement makes him scream even lounder "GOD SOME ONE HELP ME PLEASE."

I stop moving the knife and cover his mouth with me hand. I lean closer so I can whisper into his ear "pray to your god ,I want you to pray to him so that lighting comes and strikes me down". as I finish that I rip the knife the rest of the way towards his groin causing him to scream even louder.

"FINE I WILL TELL YOU EVEYTHNG I KNOWJUST STOP PLEASE" the riker yells. I remove my knife from his leg and stand up waiting for him to continue. After a second he finally wimpers "she in a warehouse on the water front. There are about 15 of us guarding the warehouse. That's all I know I promise, please let me go."

I look calmly into his eyes as I walk up to him and place the knife on his neck. "why would I let you go after you have someone I know trapped."

"what are you" the riker whimpers

I smile as I look down at him "I am the devils reaper". Cut his throat open causing him to choke on his blood "I am here to claim you". I turn to leave as he dies and walk to the door. I open the door and see a couple people stand near by one of them being faye. I close the door so no one can see inside, I turn to the guards "Im finished no one goes in there until the body is removed" the guards nod as one move to go get a body bag and the other stand infront of the door.

I walk over to faye who is still standing there and motion for her to follow me. I lead her to the locker room, so I can wash the blood off me. as I do this she finally talks "well did you get the information that you needed". I nod my head yes I see the look of relief enter her eyes "thank god" I hear her mutter. "agent viper I want you to go get here as you next mission. Same as before do what ever you need to so that you can bring her back".

I smile at this as she walks away. "I here I thought that the second wave was a bunch of weaklings" I mutter to myself as I finish washing the blood off me. I move to grab my gear and head out the exit. 'hang on star Im on the way' I think to myself, as I run toward the water front not hearing faye call me. "AGENT VIPER"

"shit I just missed him" Faye sighs.

"something wrong ma'am?" faye hears from behind her

Faye turns slowly before answering "I have the feeling I just let a rabid dog off his lease and no matter what we try he will not go back on the lease without a fight".

"im sorry what ma'am" the jtf soldier asks with a confessed look on his face.

Faye laugh a little to herself before answering "nevermind let just home the people who have our agent are ready for when the dog attacks." She heads back inside to wait for agent viper to return.

 **David pov**

"lets see if I was a betting man I would say that she is in the building with the people on the roof" I laugh at joke as I sneak around the area. It took me about 30 minutes to find warehouse and finish scouting the area around the building. 'now if I was holding someone hostage were would I put them' I think as I look at the building trying to map the guards patterns. 'now if the info he riker gave me was right there should be about 15 other people' I duck quickly around the corner as a group of guards walks by me. as they leave the area I continye my thought 'they seem to travel in groups of 3 to 4 so there should be 5 groups total'. I step in to an empty alley way to run a check on my gear "I should have more than needed for this rescue mission'. I slowly exit the building and begin making my way to the warehouse.

Once I get close to the outside of the building I press my watch for a scan of the area. Once the scan gets done I decide it would be better for me to start at the top of the building since it has fewer guards. I look around and see a fire escape that I can use so I begin making my way over to it. I move slowly up the fire exit checking after every landing to make sure the guard have not change their pattens. Once I finally reach the final ladder I scan again to see were the roof top guards are I see that they are not near me so I quickly move up the ladder and get set to take them down. I move silently to the closest one as I pull out my knife , I know that I have to do this quietly so not to raise the alarm.

I reach the first riker on the roof and use my open hand to cover his mouth as I cut his throat wide open. After a second I feel his body go limp so I quietly drop it to the ground, I glace around to see the other guard has still not noticed that his partner is dead so I move to him. I final get within arm reach of him when he turns around and see me, I lung the rest of the way to him pushing him over the side of the building. I hear his scream the whole way down until it suddenly stops; I hear the rikers who were patrolling begin to yell. I wait around to see what happens; I take off in a sprint to the roof top entrance to begin my search for Star.

I move down the stairs as I hear a group of rikers begin running up the stairs, I crouch down and aim my vector down the stairs and wait for them to enter my sights. I don't have to wait long before the first one enter my sights, I let a burst of bullets ripe kill him right away causing the other rikers to try and find cover. But I don't let them I begin picking them off one by one, as soon as the fight started it was over I drop my clip to the ground next to the other one and reload with a fresh clip. I move down the stair slowly check the way that they came up and notice I took out 5 more of them. "if my math is right that is seven in total down so only eight more to go." I mutter to myself before it clicks "I better leave one alive so that I can ask him where star is" I check the office area near me and see that no one is in there so I continue down the stairs to the main floor. When I reach the main floor I scan once more trying to figure out where star is, as the scan finishes up I can see that down a ways in the ware house are 3 hostile and one none hostile who I know is star.

'I finally found you, hold on for a little bit longer Star' as I glance around marking the other 5 rikers . I can see that they are spread out all over the ware house, seeing this makes me sigh 'so much for it begin easy' I think as I set up a seeker grenade to spilt up and case down 3 of the five. I hear the seeker beep and take off after it targets, I take aim at the far riker and wait for the grenade to go off.

"whats that" I hear form a riker just before the grenades start going off.

I pull the trigger to kill the far rike as the others two grenades go off killing their targets. With those for down I try to find the last one so I can move on, as my eyes scan the area a bullet hits near my head causing me to duck down "fuck" I hiss "were did that come from" I hit the scan on my watch again to try and find the last guy but what catches my eyes first is that the three that were near star have spilt up. Now only one is with her and the other two are moving in on me. I quickly glance for the forth one when another bullet enters my shoulder causing me to down back in pain. "MOTHER FUCKER" I yell at no one as I move to a different area to try and gain some advantage over the three ricers. I finally get set up and drop the one who shoot me in the shoulder, but soon realize I should have waited to kill him because now the other two know where im at. I quickly move again but this time as I move I pull out my knife and my hand gun. I hope that I was able to move without them see me , as I glance over the barrel I moved to I see that im behind them and that in close to one of them. I move around the barrel and set my knife to stab him when I close to him, I thank whatever god will hear me that he did not turn around as I slammed the knife in to his brain stem. I take aim at the other with my hand gun and fire, thank fully my aim was turn and he dies instantly. I take a deep breath as I turn around and walk to the door that the final riker is behind. As I move closer is begin to think ' I really don't want to fight him I ounder if I can shoot him thought the wall' I scan the area and see that he is close to a wall. I laugh quietly to myself as I return my 1911 to its holster and take my vector back out and take aim. After taking a couple deep breaths I steady the gun on his head and pull the trigger, dropping him right away. I move to the door to reach star, as the door opens i see a bed with someone laying on it. as I move closr to the bed I can see that's its star but I don't know if she is alive. She has cut and bruises all over her body, her cloths hand been riped up and are barely on her. I move to check her pulse praying she is alive but as I touch her she jump and begins to yell.

"NO NO PLEASE STOP I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE" I hear but the yelling turns into a whimper "please just kill me please I beg you"

'at lest she is alive' I think before I try and talk to her. "star its me viper im here to take you home" I calmly tell her "faye is waiting for you". At hearing faye star looks up and see me, she begins to cry .

"viper is that really you" star get out between sobs.

I smile at her "the one the only star now let go" I tell her as I slowly grab her to help her move. At first she is not steady on her feet and has to keep leaning on me but after a couple minutes she begins to walk on her own. It takes longer then I thought it would to get to the base of operations but it a great sight to see when we final are close. I notice the jtf have spotted us and send one inside im guessing to find faye as the others run over to us to help.

"LIZ" I hear faye yell "LIZ THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE". Faye jogs over to us and gives her friend huge hug. I let them have their time as I walk by to the entrances to the base. It hurts to move the flaps but I gut thought the pain and make my way to the medical bay. Just as I walk into the bay I feel my body become weak, my eye sight begin to darkin. I feel a part of hands grab me and move me but I don't know where.

"he has lost a lot of blood" I hear "we need to get his armor and shirt off so we can clean the wound ." im guessing the voice is a doctor but my mind begins to slip in to darkness.

 **LIZ POV**

As soon as I see Faye I lose my composer and collapse into her waiting arms. I sob helplessly as I clutch the woman. She murmurs soothingly as she guides me somewhere. "I'm taking you to the examination area. I want you looked over in case of . . .other injuries."

I whimper and nod against her chest. I knew she meant sexual assult, and I could not even begin to think of the things they did to me. A number of personal go running to another area, someone else was been carried between two others. When the two turned to guide the third through an opening. Viper's pale, bloodless, face was slack with unconsciousness. "Viper" I whisper hoarse reaching towards the man.

"What is wrong with him" Faye demands a orderly rushing towards the area Viper disappeared into.

"He has lost a great deal of blood. Its a wonder he even made it here. By all accounts he should be dead." My strangled gasp made the man grimace in apology. "But the fact he isn't means he is a fighter" he quickly assured. "If he was able to hang on this long he can assuredly hold a few hours more while we get him blood transfusions."

"Do you know his blood type" I ask weakly, but with more strength then I expected.

"We do not yet, but as soon as we do we will get donors in here as soon as we can" Faye affirmed. "He deserves our aid since he came to ours."

The orderly rushed inside once Faye was distracted. I watch him go and pray to whatever gods there were that he could hold on. "Agent Star" a soft woman's voice calls me from my prayers. I look up into warm gentle eyes. "Hi, I am the nurse assigned to examine you. I specialize in assault victims. I'm not going to lie to you, we believe you have been assaulted, whatever you tell us will help me make this less invasive to you."

I swallow hard clutching onto my elbows. I force my mind back to what happened, telling everything I can force past my pain. My trembling fingers become numb as they subconsciously drift from my elbows to my shoulder. The flashing images that threaten to pull me under and steal away my shallow breath flood in with every brush of the horseshoe shaped scars that stain my skin. Even with the deafening ringing in my ears, the sound of the maniacal laughter still finds its way into my mind and rattles around my skull. Even now as I sit here, a fraction of the person I was before he broke my being I still smell the stench of my flesh on the tip of his lighter, searing into my bones the fact that I would never forget.

"Has there been any word about Viper" I ask Faye when she comes back.

Faye shakes her head "he is stable, but unconscious. Nothing more so far."

"Why did you send him? You let him free of his restraints . . .to get me?"

Faye looks down with a sigh "I knew you were not taken by people who would treat you the way we would have. I knew time was of the essence. We are not trained to withstand torture, Viper is a close friend of that practice. I knew he was my best shot to get you back without to much wasted time searching for hints or clues where you were. It wasn't right, but I just . . . I couldn't let them keep you and hurt you. I'm not sorry, but I know I did wrong."

I try to catch Faye eye, wanting to see if she was telling the truth. I needed to know how she really felt. "Faye" I speak her name softly. "Faye please look at me." It takes a moment, and a deep breath, before she will meet my gaze. I study her, seeing how much it really hurt her to do what she did. She lost hope in her ideals when someone she cared about was in danger. "Thank you" I say softly. "I know what you did was against everything you believe, but otherwise I probably wouldn't be here. When Viper . . .when Viper found me. . . I was begging them to stop. I wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer. I think . . .I think we might have to change how we do things."

Faye looks stunned then wary. "What do you mean? Change how we do things how?"

"You know that we are trying to make this a better place. We are trying to make this place safer, but right now most don't do things our way."

"Are you proposing that we start . . .torturing people" Faye demands aghast.

"No" I spit harshly. I take a deep breath "no not torture. But we might have to use more . . .heavy handed tactics, until we can get things dealt with. Its not a great idea I know" i grimace. "But for our rescue missions at least, we need to get our agents back in a quick manner. We both know we are not able to withstand torture. The longer you leave an agent the worse it will be."

I bite the inside of my clerk to keep from going any further. "You . . .you think we . . .are you sure?"

"No" I breath out quietly. "I don't . . . I don't want to think we need to, . . .but you saw the results. I . . .I am not the only one taken like that. . .and I won't be the last. No one should go through that."

Faye doesn't say anything, she won't even meet my gaze. "I need to think" she says distantly as she gets up. "I need to . . ." she leaves without finishing her thought.

Grimacing I look down for a moment. I was free to leave at any moment, but I couldn't get up. I didn't want to face the rest of the world, not yet at least. 'Viper is still here, I can check on him right?' Now I could do that.

Viper is buried under enough blankets for him to seemingly lose his shape. An IV connected to a blood bag disappears under them, the red stricking against the white. What little of Viper that is visible is his face, and that wasn't much better to look at. The slow rise and fall of his chest is hidden by the blankets, but the beep of the machines measures the beat of his heart. His only assurance that he was still alive. "What did you do stupid?"

There is nothing from Viper by way of a reply, but it doesn't stop me from waiting. Carefully I sit in the chair beside his bed grimacing at the residual pain the action caused. Taking a small breath I let myself really look over the man before me. He was very arrogant, but not an absolute asshole. He wore his attitude like a set of armor. Cockiness his shield and sarcasm his weapon. 'Do I really need to paint this guy as some hero gone wrong? Viper saved me sure, but that doesn't change that he thinks I am some do gooder that can't protect herself, yet still believes she can change her world.' I sigh and sit back. 'Does it even really matter what he thinks of me? Lets be real here, if Viper, by some miraculous act finds in his icy heart that I'm even something of an interest the guy still wouldn't do anything. He can barely get over himself long enough to notice me. He tortures people like it was the easiest thing on earth. Not exactly the type of guy to settle down and raise a family.' I growl at that thought. 'But he did come after you. Viper was on death's door from rescuing you, that has to mean something right? He cared enough to do everything he could to rescue you. Yeah and probably is even more annoyed with me just because he had too.' I shake my head roughly, forcing myself to get a grip. 'Stop it, regardless you don't want a murderer as your kid's father. Or even a killer running free to kill and maim as he pleases, you are trying to drop that, not encourage it!'

 **David pov**

I slowly wake up in pain and begin to realize that I have needles in my arms. I hear the quite movement of footstep near me. I decide to lay there and wait to see what happens. Finally after a couple minutes I hear footsteps get closer to me. I hear them stop and feel pressure on my shoulder that's in deep pain. I make my move, I shoot up into the sitting position and grab the hand that was touching me and pull the person it belonged to in front of me with my arm around their neck

"who the fuck are you" I demand

"im a nurse what was tasked to take care of you" the person answers

"bullshit" I hiss with venom "who the fuck are you?"

"AGENT VIPER STAND DOWN" I hear from across the room. I don't release my grip on the person in front of me instead I move closer so I don't give whoever it is a clear shoot.

"agent viper stand down nothing is going to happen" I hear a gently voice tell me "please believe me." I slowly loosen my grip on the person im holding. "thank you viper" is the last thing I hear as I feel a sharp pinch on my neck. My eye get heavy and my mind begin to cloud up, I feel soft hands guide me back down on to the bed I was on.

 **LIZ POV**

"faye, when did viper wake up?" I ask the person standing near me.

"he woke up an hour ago liz" faye tells me with a deep sigh "if it make you feel better he woke up fighting. He scared the shit out of the nurse who was checking up on him"

I let out a light laugh trying to lighten the mood. "why am I not surprized. How did you get him to release the nurse"

Faye look dead im my face as she tells me "we had to drug him so he would go back to sleep. Before you start I already know he will be pissed when he wakes up. That's something we will have to deal with when he wakes."

As she finishes tell me I can tell she is hiding something "faye what are you not telling me"

Another deep sigh escape her lips before she talks. "we had to trick him to drug him" I look at her confessed. "I know its hard to believe that we tricked him but we managed to do it." faye sighs again before continuing. "I yelled at him to stand down but he did not listen to me instead he tighten his grip on the nurse. After a couple minutes we found someone who sounded a lot like you and took a shot in the dark. I had her talk to him telling him to stand down and for some reason he relaxed his grip."

"YOU DID WHAT" I snap in a shocked voice. 'there is no way he would relax his grip if it was me. he hates me.'

"im not lieing to you liz for some reason it worked. I was just as shocked as you I did not believe it would work, but it did so we were able to get the nurse way from him" faye take a breath before going on. "after what he did we can let anyone near him so checking on him has been hard. Also we cant use that trick again so I had to place him under a armed guard in case he wakes up and does that again."

"are you sure that smart faye"I ask her.

"yes I think so now liz go rest I will wake you if he gets up again. Lord knows we will need your help." Faye tells me but it sounds more like an order then anything. I realise I cant win this and just nod my head and walk away to go rest.

'I really hope that she does not try and trick viper again because it will not go over well. Plus with the way he acts im sure he will kill people this time.' I think to my self as I drift off to sleep.

 **David pov**

'that's going to leave a mark' I think as I rub my neck 'how did they drug me?' I try and remember what happened. As I do this I begin to look around the room and notice an armed guard watching me closely. "how long was I out for" I ask the guard but get no answer so I just nod my head.

I slowly begin to move around and strech my arms and legs as a nurse walks in. "AGENT VIPER YOU SHOULD NOT BE STANDING" the nurse yells at me. I just laugh at her a keep walking around. "AGENT VIPER I TOLD YOU TO STOP" she yells again.

I laugh again before talking to her "listen lady I don't know who the fuck you think you are to order me around but stop it, because no matter what you tell me I will not listen. So how about you do me a favor and shut the fuck up." The look I get back is priceless causing me to laugh even more. "now can anyone tell me what time it is with out yelling?"

I look around at the two other people in the room and wait for my answer. "its 0100 and you have been out for about a week" the guard finally answers me.

"Thank you. Now the next question where is my gear I all done being in this place" I demand.

"Agent viper I cant let you leave this place" the nurse sternly tell me.

"What did I just tell you lady" I snap with venom in my voice causing her to shrink.

"I can get your gear for you agent. I just have to know what you plan on using it for?" the guard tells me.

"like I said before im leaving this place. Now go get my gear." I hiss at the guard who just nods his head and walk away. I keep moving around and notice the nurse trying to leave the room as if to call for help. "look lady its best if no one knows the im awake. I plan on leaving no matter what you do so I would save your voice until after I leave." I smirk at her causing her to yelp. I continue to walk around as the guard returns with all my gear. As he places it down on the bed I was in I decide to ask him a question as I get dressed. "why are you helping me I thought you would try and keep me here"

He Iooks around the room to double check that no one else is wake. "because agent I think it will be better for everyone if you are not answering to commander faye. But no more on that, I gather your gear with ammo for your guns." I just nod my head as I finsh getting dressed.

I begin walking to the exit and notice the nurse and guard following me as I reach the exit and turn to them. "its better off if you don't tell anyone that im leaving." They both nod to me as I turn to leave the base. As I walk away I don't even look back.

 **LIZ POV**

'I need to go check on viper it has been a couple days since I last seen him' I think to myself as I walk to the medical bay. As I walk closer to where viper is at for his recovery, but as I walk closer I begin to notice things are wrong. I don't see the guard that faye placed at his door anymore. I begin to walk faster hoping that viper has not killed anyone. As I reach vipers recover room I see that it has been cleaned, the bed sheets were replaced. The most shocking part caused me to yell "FAYE WE HAVE A PROBLEM." I hear faye start running to the medical bay "FAYE VIPER IS GONE HE IS NOT HERE ANYMORE" as faye enters the room I hear her take a deep breath in.

"fuck he is already gone" faye begins to talk.

I turn to her in amazement yelling "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS ALREADY GONE?!"

"Liz calm down please and I will explain" faye waves her hand in front of me to get me to calm down. "Liz I have to explain the deal I made with him" I stare at her as this is the first time I have heard of the deal. "I made a deal with agent viper to get you back after you were capture. I needed him to get information from the prisoner we had so that we could find you. If he was able to bring you back to me then I would wipe his record which I already did. On top of that he would be allowed to leave the base without an escort. I knew that we would not keep him here I thought that maybe you could help me keep him here but now that I see he is gone I can see that he never wanted to stay in the first place." Faye pauses for a second so I try and jump in before she starts talking but she beat me to it. "NO, before you even ask the answer is no I'm not letting you go try and find him Liz. I know that you want to find him but you have to remember that he is a survivor. Also I don't think we could find him no matter how hard we try, because off of what we know about him I will take the guess he has returned to the darkzone. I just pray that instead of kill agents and going rogue again he might help us. Now that is over with I don't want to talk about this anymore." Faye turns and walk away from me leaving standing in vipers old recover room.

I slowly make my way to the entrance/ exit of the base. Watching people come and go hoping beyond all hope that viper will walk back in. Yearning to catch a glimpse of the arrogant grin he always has on. I sigh as I realize that I might not see him ever again.

 **Time Skip** / **LIZ POV**

"Ma'am the mission we were sent on was a trap again" An JTF officer tells me, I nod my head for him to continue. He runs his hand over his head before going on. "I can tell you this we should all be dead. The last man battalion had the high ground along with the fire power."

Faye cuts him off before the officer can go on. "Then how did you survive? If what you tell me is true".

The JTF officer is take back by what Faye tells him, but quickly recovers and continues on "I will tell you everything I know ma'am. After sometime we noticed the fire from the LMB started to slow down and not focus on us as much when I poked my head up to try and find out what happened I saw an orange ring move to us. I know that the only people to have anything like that are you guys so I thought it was you agent star. When I stood up to talk to them, they were gone. I don't know who it was but I'm thankful that they saved my live and the lives of my squad." He takes a deep breath before going on. "I would really like to thank them."

I look at Faye waiting for her to say something, but is quite so I take over. "Thank you sir that will be all. You can leave us, if we need you we will call." The JTF officer stands and leave us after he is out of ear shot I turn to Faye to ask a question. "Faye that is the third one over a four month period. Do you think it is viper who has been saving the JTF patrols we send out?"

"stop Liz you know as well as I do that viper would never do that type of thing" Faye begin to the me but stops when she see the hope in my eyes. "NO LIZ, you are not going to go on a wild goose chase for viper. On top of that I need you for a raid that will take place on a last man battalion in three days. So I'm ordering you not to go looking for him, I need you 100% for it".

I take a deep breath on before responding to her orders. "I understand Faye I will not go searching for viper. I promise I will be well rested for the raid." I stand to walk away from her.

"Liz please understand that I need your mind focused on the raid and not on a goose chase" Faye tells me as I walk away. I know that Faye is right and that I need to focus on the raid that Faye wants me to do. We have been planning this raid for a long time it's our chance to strike back at the LMB and possible break them.

 **Three days later**

"Agent star, we are almost done sweeping the building" the JTF officer tells me but pauses before going on.

"What wrong" I ask with a questionable look.

"We found someone we need your help handling" the officer tells me. He motion for me to follow him to a room not far away

"oh really, who did you find that you can't seem to handle" I laugh knowing that for them to ask for help handling a prisoner is very rare. As we walk closer to the door I begin to hear laugh and what seems like sarcasm.

I begin walking a little faster as I hear the laugher get louder. "About damn time" a familiar cocky voice calls as I step into the room. Viper grins, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. His shirt is removed showing a network of scars and fresh wounds. A number of bruises decorate the areas where wounds did not split the skin. "Viper" I ask staring at the man before me. "What the hell? Who did this" I demand moving around behind him. His back looks even worse than his front. "Oh don't worry; I am already planning that fuckface's reward." I grimace shaking my head. I couldn't blame him though; I felt the same about my torturers. I focus on the ropes around Viper's wrists, cutting them loose. "Can you walk?" Viper starts to stand, and almost falls on his face. I catch him grunting under his weight. The muscles of his chest shift under my hands, making me realize just how big Viper was in comparison to me. Swallowing past the sudden lump in my throat, I push against Viper, working myself under his arm. "Come on let's get you out of here."

"I want my shirt first" Viper growls. "And my gear, that bastard is not getting away with that." I groan, but don't argue with him and follow where he points. We slowly walk over to his gear so that he can gather it.

I decide that it's a good time for a couple questions. "viper what happened to you? How did you get captured?"

I feel his body tense and relax as we walk to his gear. His breathing is rough but I hear a sharp intake. "I not talking about it. So let it drop deal" he hisses at me. I hear the venom in his voice, I know its meant to scare me but it will not work anymore.

"I want to know so I can help you viper. Your threats will not work on my anymore" I snap right back at him as I finish leading him to his gear. I watch him slowly check his gear before he places it on his person. "You know that you can't wear your gear right now. Let one of the JTF help you carry it." I hiss at him as I wave for a JTF officer to come over.

"fuck off bitch" he snaps at her "don't touch my shit I don't need your fucking help". The officer looks hurt as she turns away from him.

"AGENT VIPER" I yell at him. I watch him glare at me for a second before he continues placing his gear on his body. I watch as his face show a little pain as he put his shirt back on. 'he can't be doing this shit' so I will try again. "agent viper im ordering you to let us help you so that you don't hurt yourself anymore then what has already happened to you." I try a softer voice hoping that It will break thought his armor.

He start laughing at me "fuck your orders." He keeps laughing as he finishes gear geared up. When he turns to walk away he falls down.

Seeing him fall causes me to start laughing. Here is viper the guy who act tough as nails no matter what happens to him. The guy who snaps at everyone no matter who they are. the person who is a close friend of pain. That same guy just eat shit in front of me. how could I not laugh, I slowly walk over to him to help him get up. "here tough guy let me help you up" i tell him as I reach down to help him. Only he just slaps my hand away "viper I was just helping you not to long ago whats the deal" I ask as I watch him stand up and try to walk again.

"I don't need yours or anyone help. Now leave me the fuck alone." Viper snaps at me. I watch him fight to stay standing for a second before he finally takes a step forward. Only he almost falls again, I see the JTF watching him and slowly make their way to him. I wave them off know that viper will most likely try and fight them if they try to help.

I look around the area trying to find the people I need to talk to in order to stop his from being stupid. 'I found them, thank god that they are still here' I think to myself as I walk slowly over to the medics. The notice me walking over to them so they stop doing whatever they were doing to talk to me. "hey do you guy have any tranquilizers on you" I ask them, they are a little taken back by what I as but I don't care. The only way viper is not going to hurt himself is if he is sleeping. One of them nod and hand me a shot.

"that all we have ma'am" the medic tells me. I nod my head and walk back to where viper is. To my surprise he managed to make it a couple feet on his own. I slowly walk over to the JTF officer who I asked earlier to help him with his gear.

"I need you to try and help viper again" I begin but the look on her face shows that she does not want to. "look the only way he will stop hurting himself is if we knock him out. So when you go to help him I will give him a shot that will make him sleep." The officer nods her head and walks over to viper as if to help him. As she does that I slowly sneak up behind him and wait for the right time to strike. I watch the officer get closer and reach out to help him, I move closer to viper. As he reaches out to slap her away I strike. The shot goes into his arm, and almost right away you see his body slowly give in to the drugs. Once he is on the ground I look over to the JTF "look we need to move him back to base so that the doctors can see to his wounds. Yes I know he will be pissed at what we did but I don't care he needs the help. Now let move before he wakes up and tries to kill us all". This causes a laugh from everyone but it a nervous one.

im the last one to leave the building behind the group of JTF carry viper. 'I think I better get a hold of faye before we show back up but first.' I turn to the medic who gave me tranquilizer. "How long will that keep him out for do you know?"

"no ma'am I don't maybe a couple hours at most" He answers.

I think for a minute before talking again "okay lets go with viper has gotten tranqed before so he started trying to build and immune to it. so we should cut his time in half or to 30 min. do you have anything to keep him asleep? I don't want him waking up when we are trying to move him."

" I will ask ma'am" the medic tells me as he walk away to find the other medics.

'I guess I better get a hold of faye now' I think as I press my hand to my ear "agent star to command"

"AGENT STAR is that you" I hear faye over the radio.

"yes faye" I respond "the raid over the mission was a success we only lost 2 personal the out of the whole mission. The LMB will not be a problem from this area anymore. Also we" I pause for a second to gather my thoughts. "we are bring a heavily wounded person back so we need a medical team ready. Also make sure they have sleeping medicine they are going to want to keep this one asleep."

"roger that agent star" faye responds "who is the wounded so I can let the JTF commander know".

I take a deep breath before telling her. "its not jtf who is hurt faye. We found him, we found viper."

There is a pause over the radio before I hear "YOU FOUND WHO? HOW DID YOU FIND HIM? I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO LOOKING FOR HIM!"

I knew this was going to happen so I answer back. "we found him in the raid. I will debrief you when I get back to base agent star out". I turn my radio off and continue walking to base planning on how to deal with faye after that. On top of how will I deal with viper when he wakes up. "he is going to be so pissed" I mutter to no one with a small laugh.

 **David pov**

'what that fuck happened to me' I begin to think 'why do I have a headache from hell'. I go to move my arm to rub my head but I can't move it. "what the fuck" I mutter to myself instance regretting talk as my mouth and lips hurt. Then I hear it "star I ordered you not to go looking for him" I wince a little from the voice as I think to myself 'great the holy commander is back'. I go to crack my eyes open so I can take a look around me that way I can take in my surroundings.

As they open I hear a different voice "for the last time faye I did not go looking for him. We found him when we finished the raid ask any of the JTF who came back with me. on top of that I was not going to leave him to die we still need his help no matter what you fucking think". I laugh on the inside a bit before the pain causes me to stop. "faye I know you are trying to look out for me and I thank you for that. I just need you to trust me on this we really do need his help." I noticed stars voice calmed down a little bit and sounded like she was trying to calm faye down. 'that will not work the only way is the great commander way' I think to myself.

After a couple minutes I hear faye talk again "fine liz you win" faye begins in a quiet voice "I will trust you on this one. Im just trying to make sure you don't get hurt if he decides to leave again." Faye pauses for a couple seconds before going on. "if we are going to try and win him over so he stays I guess you need to be the first one he see when he wakes up. Agent star I placing you in charge of agent vipers protection and medical needs. I will only requirement is that you have a 24 hour guard around him so that he does not get out of control."

"I understand command faye it will be taken care of" I hear star answer back. I notice foot step getting louder as someone gets closer to but the steps stop after getting close. "you better wake up david. We need your help and I have a bone to pick with you" I hear star tell me as I drift but to sleep.

 **LIZ POV**

"agent star you need to sleep let someone else take over the watch on him" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see the nurse in charge of viper looking at me. I shake my head no at her so she goes on. "agent star I promise you he will not leave this bed without you know about it. you need to sleep if you're going to deal with him. You know this viper is as hard headed as they come. He is not someone to take on with no sleep. Now go find someone to take over your watch on him." I can see the concern in her eyes as I look at her face.

I sigh knowing im not going to win. "fine you win, will go get some sleep." I rub my eye not realizing how tire I am. I stand form my chair next to viper bed and walk to the door. Just before I step thought the door I turn back around and look at viper before I talk. "I want to know the minute he wakes up. I should only need two hours of sleep so I will have some one wake me up when my two hours is over." I hear the nurse take a breath to say something but she stay quite so I walk out the door and find a JTF officer standing near by.

"I will take over the watch of him ma'am" the officer tells me "I will also get one of my guys to wake you in a couple hours or the second he wakes up."

I look at him with a surprised look on my face before asking "why would you do that. What do you have planned?"

The officer lets out a small laugh before answering my questions. " ma'am from what I know of him I will gladly stand this watch over him. He has help my guys out of a couple tight spots including yourself." He pauses for a second and turns around to signal the two JTF personal stand behind him. As they walk closer he turns back to me before going on. "I know that you know how he found you and how he got the information. These two where with him the whole time to make sure no one bugged him. So they will also stand the watch. these two along with myself agree with you on the fact that we need his help to take back the city. So ma'am as I said earlier I wall take over the watch for you. You cant be the only one doing this. It has be two and a half days sense you have slept. You need it if you are to help us keep him here."

I sigh knowing that the officer along with his two soldier will not take no for an answer. "fine you win." I pause to try and put vemon in my voice like viper but im to tired. " I want to know the minute he wakes up is that understood". The 3 of them nod their heads so I go on. "I want one of you to wake me up in two hours so that I can take the watch back over from you." The officer opens his mouth to say something but I raise my hang. "if you want me to agree to you taking the watch over him you will wake me in two hour. I want to be there when he wakes so that I know he will not escape on me again. Right now I don't trust anyone other than myself and the nurse to watch him after what happen last time."

"I understand ma'am we will wake you in a couple hours but I request that instead of you going to the barrack to sleep instead you sleep in the medical bay so that you are near him when he wakes on top of that you can sleep longer without having to worry." The officer offers me instead of my other plan.

I think for a couple seconds before I answer him. "deal I will sleep in the medical bay but I still want to be woken up in 2 hours just so I can check to make sure he is still here. After I check that I will try and go back to sleep for a couple more hours."

The officer smile "deal ma'am. You will sleep in the medical bay and we will wake you in two hours to check on him." He turns around to the two standing behind him. "you hear the boss man. We are taking over the watch on agent viper. He is not to leave the medical bay without her permission. You will have two watches set to make sure he does not leave. One of us will be in his room to insure that he does not leave and also let us know when he wakes. the other one will stand outside the door to insure that he can't leave also to stop anyone but the nurse, agent star, or commander faye going in there. If anyone tries to enter tackle them to the ground on my orders. the watches are going to be four hours long when the four hour are up the on in the room will be replace by the one outside and the one outside will be replace by myself."

The two JFT personal nod and move to take over the watch on viper. I sigh as I watch them move into position. "thank you sir" I mutter to the officer as I walk back to the medical bay to find a bed to sleep on. The nurse who overheard what was being said walks over to me a gently takes my arm and guides me to a open bed. I slowly feel my body get heavier the closer to the bed we get. I feel the nurse sit me down on something soft and the guide my head to a pillow. Just before I fall asleep I hear her mumble "don't worry sweetie your crush is not going anywhere this time". I feel a small smile cross my lips as I think 'This time I know he can't leave without Me.' with that final thought I let the darkness of sleep take over my body.

 **Two Hours Later**

"Agent star it's time to wake up". I hear a voice tell me as it pulls me out of my dream. I slow sit up thinking about where I am. "Agent Star it good to see that you're awake. It has been two hours, you asked us to wake you. The JTF officer is in agent vipers room waiting for you." With that I hear the footsteps walk away.

I move so that I'm sitting on the edge of the bed. I rub my eye so that the sleep is no longer in them. I stand to begin my walk to viper room; on realizing that I'm going to see him again I walk faster just in case he is awake. I walk pass the guard who is posted outside of his door, I try and smile at him but I yawn instead.

"Agent star good to see you again" the JTF office begins to talk "I hope you slept well. It has been all quite here other then the nurse coming in a change his wounds, as you can see he is still in the bed." He pauses for a second before talking more. I take this time to see viper is still in his bed and from the looks of it he is sleeping peacefully. A smile creeps across my lips as I notice the officer is still talking. "He has not woken up at all yet and the nurse thinks that it's going to be a couple more days before he wakes, she is trying to keep him asleep so that he does not do anything stupid like try to tear the restraints. I have had one more JTF person come to me to ask if he can help with the watches. From what he was tell me it's his way of paying him back for saving his patrol. So I agreed with him joining the watches so only the five of us will watch him if you include yourself."

I nod my head in approve. "Thank you for keep your word and waking me up. I feel will rested now so I can take over the watch from you if you have other stuff to do."

"Sorry ma'am but that a no go. The nurse gave me orders to make sure that you got more than four hours" I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off. "Ma'am I know that you want to be here but like I said I'm under orders to make sure that you sleep also. So I can give you this I can give you my word that the minute he wakes up we will wake you."

I see that I'm not going to win this so I lower my head before I talk. "I understand sir, thank you for understanding. I will go back to sleep then, I will hold you to your word for waking me up when he wakes." I see him nod his head a turn back to viper's bed to watch him. I turn around to head back to the bed I was sleeping and lay back down to get more sleep the nurse order. As soon as my head hits the pillow I feel my eye get heavier and heavier as I fall back into a deep sleep.

 **DAVID POV**

I feel my body begin to become aware of whats around me slowly as I wake up slowly. 'god damn im in the medical bay again. I really don't want to be in here as it is let alone anywere near the god _commander_.' I think as I slowly try and move my arms and smile as I notice that my right arm is free. I shift my head so I can see the room im in and notice that there is a guard in the room with me. 'hmm I wonder if I can get lucky.' I let out a low moan that he hears I see his head perk up at the noise. I do it again hoping that he will move within arm reach, my luck hold out as he move closer to me. I wait until he is right next to me and I reach up to grab ahold of him. I slam his head into the bed bar I know that it did its job as his body drops to the ground. I sit up and scan the room with my eyes, I twisted grin appears on my lips as I see that they left my gear in the room with me. I slowly sit up trying not to make anymore noise then what I have. I use my right hand to release my left from the cuffs that hold it in place. I finally get the cuff undone and walk over to my gear. The pain of what the asshole did to me finally reaches me as I walk which causes me to slowly move.

As I place the gear on my persons I keep a eye on the door hoping that no one comes in. I manage to finish placing my gear on my body as I walk closer to the door. I look out the window and see that other guard is standing there. 'hmm double guard protection, I guess they don't want me to leave' I think as I come up with an idea. I move the first guards body out of view before I move behind the door so that when its open it will block me form view. As soon as I get set up I talk low so that the guard outside the door will hear me "hey can you help me real fast". I listen for the door to open as I wait, after a couple seconds the door opens and the guard walks into the room. I wait for him to get a good distance into the room before I shut the door and grab him from behind. I wrap my arm around his neck and slowly choke him out, as I feel his body get heavier release him so that he drops to the ground. I barely open the door so I can see what is going on outside. I can see thought the windows that its door out and not that many people are moving around the base. So I take this chance and make a move for the exit. Thankfully no one stops me as I move out the exit and out into the open air.

"freedom it tastes so good" I laugh as I move away from the base. "now were do I want to go." I move around slowly keeping an eye out for any movement that does not belong. As I move I can see a giant wall raise out infront of me. I let out a laugh again as I move closer to the wall. I open one of the many gates to is and pass thought the check point and out the exit. "now entering dark zone" I hear isac tell me as I think with a laugh 'well home is were the heart is'.

as I do this a jtf officer is waking up to relieve his guard on watch of viper. As he walks closer he see that there is no guard outside the door so he quickens his pace. He opens the door to the room and sees that his two guards are out cold and the bed is empty.

"fuck" he mutters as he walks over to check if they are still alive. As he reaches down he lets out a sigh as they are both breathing. He quickly scans the room and notices that agents vipers gear is gone. As he stands he mutter to himself. "fuck I really don't want to tell star about this." He sigh as he walks out the door to the room were agent star is sleeping.

 **LIZ POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE IS GONE." I yell at the officer.

"ma'am he is not in his room and both guards have been knocked out" the officer replies with his hands up trying to calm down me down.

I storm out of the room and reach the room were agent viper is. I open the door and see that the officer was not lying. Both guards are out cold and the bed is empty.

"MOTHER FUCKER HE IS GONE AGAIN" I yell out loud. " HE IS REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF WITH THIS DISAPPEARING ACT HE DOES." I turn to the officer to talk to but I can see that he is really hurt that this has manage to happen even after he said it would not. " its not your fault or your guards fault trust me on this. Agent viper is just in a class of his own when It comes to stuff like this so its really annoying." I let out a sigh as I ask him a question. "are they still alive at least"

"yes ma'am they are, thay are just going to be in a world of hurt when they come to" the officer tells me with a sad smile.

I try and smile back to him as I look around at the people I have woken up with my yelling. The one person I did not want to see is making her way to me. "fuck a duck " I mutter under my breath so that only the officer can hear me. Who lets out a small laugh as he sees who im talking about.

"Liz, you better have a good reason for all this yelling at 0430" Faye snaps at me.

I take a deep breath as I go to tell her the viper has escaped again but the JTF officer beat me to it. "Ma'am it's my fault that she is yelling. My guard who I placed on agent viper have been knocked out and agent viper is not in his bed. So I'm guessing that he has made a run for the dark zone again. I woke her up so that she is not surprised when she goes to check on him."

I watch Faye rub her eyes as she takes a deep breath "great the guy who Liz has been so bent on has let out again. He is really becoming more trouble the he is worth." She pause for a second before she looks up at me "I'm ordering you not to go looking for him".

 **DAVID POV**

"OPEN FIRE" I hear as I wake up from the nap i was taking.

"Jesus not even two week back and there has been six gun fights." I mutter to myself "I'm so happy to be back home in the dark zone". I smile at the last words to leave my mouth knowing that it's true. 'Better here than stuck at that base with the commander' I think to myself as I grab my gun to check it. Once I'm happy with the way my gun is I slowly move towards the window to take a peek at the firefight this is going on. "oh I looks like the JTF sent a patrol into the darkzone to bad for them." I laugh "they pushed into a riker controlled area".

"keep your heads down I'm sending out a seeker mine" I hear a female voice.

'I know that voice' I think to myself. 'why would she be in the darkzone. Unless the great commander faye sent her in.'

"ma'am we are being over ran we need to retreat." I hear one of the JTF yell.

"okay prove covering fire as we move back to the entrance." I hear star order the JTF.

I laugh to myself as I watch them do a firing retreat. I duck my head as a couple stray shoots hit the window frame. I check my gear as I hear the firefight move down the street. I stand to head to the door out of the safe house I was using. As I walk out the door i run a quick scan of the area and notice that star alone with the small group of JTF are moving to one of the doors. I study the scan closely to see that the rikers are closing in on them. I carefully move from cover to cover as I try and keep a safe distanced. I watch as the JTF make a wrong turn and end up in a dead end.

"well that sucks they really should have mapped out the area before getting in a firefight with people who do know the area." I mutter as I take cover 15 yards behind the rikers.

"IT'S A DEAD END" I hear one of the yell.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER WE ARE GOING TO HOLD HERE" Star yells.

I let out a low chuckle as I realize that star is trying to hold the JTF together. 'this is not going to go well for them' I think to myself. 'I wonder if star can get out of this on her own.'

I watch as a couple of the JTF get shot and fall to the ground. As the rikers see them fall they move up to get a better a shot on the remaining fighters.

"GIVE THEM COVERING FIRE SO WE CAN GET TO THEM." Star yells.

I can see a couple of the JTF move to prove covering fire but get shot. 'well it looks like I have to save star again.' I think as I raise my vector at the rikers.

 **LIZ POV**

'this is not going well' I think to myself. 'maybe I should have told faye that I was going into the darkzone. I mean there was a small chance that I could find viper but still we need the supply drops the are being dropped here.' I raise my head to take a shot at the rikers who are pushing in. "KEEP FIRING" I yell hopping that the JTF who are alive heard me.

"keep your head down green one" I hear over the radio. "I will save you again."

'no it cant be, there is no way he is here.' I think as I don't believe what I just heard. I peek around the corner and see the rikers are now focused on something else other then my troops. As the number slow begin to drop I see a solo figure moving from cover to cover. 'there is no way I found viper' I begin to think. As I watch the last rike fall holding his shoulder I see the figure move closer to him.

 **DAVID POV**

"well now what do we have here" I say to the riker who is trying to move away from me. I kick his legs out from under him making him fall to the ground. "I know you your in wildchilds gang." The riker nods his head tell me that im right. "good I need you to pass a message for me. I want him and his gang gone from my area in the dark zone before the week ends or im coming after everyone of you and make you wish you were died. When he asks who the message came from tell him that viper sent you. Got it." the riker nods his head as he stands up to take off running. I watch him run for a bit before I scan the area to make sure we are safe from all threats. As I scan I hear footsteps coming closer to me, I turn to face them with a fake smile on my face. "welcome to the darkzone star" I tell her with sarcasm in my voice. "why are you here? Did the great commander send you to bring me in? or are you not following orders."

I see the shocked look on her face after I ask all my questions. I also see her face change as she gets ready to yell at me but I cut her off. "look I don't care ether way. But lets not talk about this here. Even though this is my little area of the dark zone we still have to be careful. Now that you are safe im going to leave you to your troops im going back to my place and taking a nap." I turn around to walk back to my place. Knowing whats about to happen.

"gather everything you can and all the wounded. Once that's done head to the exit." Star orders the JTF.

"ma'am what about you" one of them asks.

"im going with viper and will be back soon." Star tells them as she jogs to catch up to me. "we need to talk agent viper".

I laugh at this as I check the four way stop to make sure its safe. As we cross I hit the scan again to double check that no one will attack us. I slow my walk down as I get closer to my safe house. Once outside the door I scan one more time to make sure we are not being followed. Once the scan is done I open the gate and head inside with star following closely. I open the door leading into my little area amd smirk as star stops.

"welcome to my little getaway star" I tell her as I put my gear down and begin cleaning my gun. "come in and have a sit or don't. I really don't care as my part is done now that I have saved you again."

 **LIZ POV**

"So that is it" I say slowly glaring at the man across from me. "You don't care at all about us?"

"I fulfilled ny end of the bargin with Fay, i got you back. Now i have no further reason to associate with any of you."

"Then why help us" i demand slamming a fist into the wall. "Why would you help us again if you didn't want to anything to do with us, with me?"

He shruggs "maybe i just got so use to saving your ass it was reflex" he answers with a sacastic grin.

I can feel the blood vessel in my temple pulsing. I glare at the man struggling to stay calm "then instead of just leaving us high and dry help train us so that isnt a problem for you anymore."

Its taking everythjng i have not to start screaming, but j know that will get me nowhere. Men like Viper would fet off on that sort of thing. No, if i wanted Viper's help, i was going to have to work him over till he just gave up. That was going to be rather difficult to say the least, but if it meant we would be safer in the dark zone, it was time well spent.

'There is pne thing in this world no man can endure, and that is a whiny, bitchy woman.' I grin 'and i am more then capable of being that woman.'

"Pleeeeeeeaaasee Viper" I whine for the nth time.

The blood vessel on his temple was ready to pop and his face was twisted in the most irritated expression i had ever seen on persons face. "Would you fucking stop" he snaps getting to his feet.

I block the doorway. Even if this ended badly i could at least be satisfied that i had pissed him off as badly as he pissed me off. "Viiiiiiiipperrrr."

"FUCKING CHRIST fine. If you fucking stop i will go back with you right now!"

I grin in triumph and grab the doorknob. "Lets get going then" i say in a cheerfully normal tone .

The look on his face was absolutly worth whatever came of this.

 **DAVID POV**

"I cant believe im going to the base of operations again" I mutter under my breath.

"its not going to be that bad viper" star tells me.

"you say that now I bet you anything that the god commander has me arrested as soon as I walk in the door" I begin. "and no before you start I will try not to kill anyone".

Star stay quite as we walk closer to the base of operations. The walk has been pretty peaceful thankfully no one has tried to attack us yet and every now and then you can see a JTF patrol walking around who nod to star. I can the line of people waiting to be examined to enter the based. I let out a low laugh as I think how wrong they are for trying to enter the base.

"viper" star voice pulls me from my thoughts. "viper let me deal with faye first. That way she understands why you are here. Please let me at least try to explain the deal we have." She pauses as I reach for the door to enter. "please try not to kill anyone".

I just open the door and walk in hoping to avoid the god commander.

"AGENT VIPER YOU ARE UNDER ARREST" a jtf person yells at me as he pulls his gun. "AS ORDER FROM COMMANDER FAYE YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. PLACE YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR."

I laugh to myself as I do as they say. 'I might as well let star deal with this first before I drop them' I think. By this time a large group of JTF personal have gathered around to help arrest little old me.

 **LIZ POV**

"AGENT VIPER YOU ARE UNDER ARREST" I hear from the other side of the door. "oh shit I better get in there before viper kills someone". I rush inside to try and stop viper from killing the jtf who are just trying to do their job. I go in to the base thinking that viper has aready killed a couple of them but what I see surprizes me. Viper is stand there with his hand up over his head and a jtf person removing his weapons form his body. Once that is done a differnet person walks slowly up to viper as if to scared to touch him. They reach out and grab vipers hand and lowers it behind his back and places handcuffs on it then does the same to the other . once viper is handcuffed they begin walking him to the holding cell in the security wing, I follow behind still not believing what im seeing. Viper the person who fights no matter what has allowed himself to be handcuffed. Im so lost in thought that I don't realize that viper is now in the cell smiling to himself.

"don't you have someone to talk to star" viper tells me as he lays down on the small rack to relax. "oh by the way here give these back to the jtf I will not be needing them." He throws a set of handcuffs out of the cell. The jtf around the cell reach for their gun but stop as they see the look on his face.

I reach down to pick the cuffs up and hand the to the closest jtf. "DON'T NOT LET HIM OUT OF YOUR SIGHT" I hiss at the person as I walk away to find faye.

'well at least no one is dead' I think as I walk around the base trying to find faye. I finally find her talking to someone I don't know but is wearing a jtf uniform both the jtf and faye have a huge smile on their faces which pisses me off even more.

"welcome back star." Faye begins "I must thank you for bring viper back as well. I do want to know why you were in the darkzone after I ordered you not to go in there."

"fine faye I will tell you as soon as you tell me why you had agent viper arrested" I snap back at her.

"I don't have to tell you agent star. It is information you don't need to know" faye sternly begins. "now tell me why you were in the darkzone."

"I don't have to tell you faye" I hiss back. "and as long as you have viper in the holding cell I will not talk to you no matter what even if you order me to." I turn to walk away "by the way I must thank you for fucking up the deal I made with him. I manage to get him to come back and train us. Of course you had to pull you rank and have him arrested before I even have a chance to talk to you. So faye if you want the info about why I was in the darkzone you will let viper out of that cell."

I walk away feeling a little better about what I just said hoping that I have gotten thought to faye with what I said. I head back to vipers holding cell to check on him. As I get closer I can see that he has not moved and seems to be asleep. I feel a small smile reach my lips as I cant help but feel like this time I might beable to keep him here longer then a couple weeks. 'maybe this time I can try I figure out what make him click. Or have him take me with him the next time he leaves.' I glace around and see that there are at least three guards watching him. I smile again as I walk away to go get food and find a place to sleep. 'there is no way you are getting out of this one viper' I think as I grab a tray of food.

As I eat my food I try and think of a way to get him out of the cell, without causing a widespread panic. Faye is not going to let him go easily as much as she knows we need his help, she is to hardhead and set in her ways. I finish my tray of food without a single idea on how to get viper out of his cell.

"you will tell me what I want to know viper" faye's voice travels in to cafeteria.

'oh shit that cant be good' I think as I stand up.

"what are you going to do" viper replies sarcastically "torture me".

"don't temp me viper" faye snaps back.

"shit" I mutter as I take off running to his cell. Once I get there what I see surprises me faye standing outside his cell with four guards holding him down. I cant believe that viper let himself detained that easily.

"faye what are you doing to viper" I demand.

"no of your business star" faye snaps. "leave this to me and go back to what you were doing".

"no faye" I snap back at I walk into the cell hold. "release agent viper right now." The guard look at faye then look back at me I give them a glare that would make viper proud. They slowly release him and back out of the cell as I watch them. Viper stands and stretches out him back muscles.

"oh my back" viper mutters as he stands up.

"faye I told you before. If you want to talk to him you have to go to me first because we both know that he will not talk to you no matter what you try and do." I snap at faye as I try and put my foot down. "now unless you tell me what you want with viper you can leave."

"liz that not how the chain of command work" faye hisses back. "now im ordering you to move out of the way before I how you arrested."

I don't move I just cross my arms so that she can see that im not going to move. "fine liz if this is how you want it" faye begins. "guards I order to arrest agent star and place her in a room until I have time to talk with her."

The guards move back in to the cell to arrest me. My plan is not to fight them because we need the troop to help us. Instead I was planning on going with them so I can finally talk to faye alone, but I forgot who is in the cell with me. Before the guard even move to grab me viper has move in between the guards and myself.

"now guys im sure you understand that if you try and touch her. I will drop you I don't give a damn if you are armed or not." Viper smirks at the guard "but if you willing to try and get by me then please do. I could use the work out". The guards stop moving know what viper says is true, they don't want to fight him only because they know what he can do.

'I wonder why viper is helping me again' I think to myself. 'I mean he has no reason to help me after all I have not been able to hold up my part of the deal I made with him.' I watch the guards look back and fore between him and faye as if tring to figure out what to do. then it hit me I look at the closes guard "can you go get agent vipers gear and bring it to me. As well as get the jtf commander for me".

The guard nod his head as he leaves as if happy to be away from the fighting.

"agent star what the hell do you think you are doing." Faye demands

"im paying viper back for every time he has saved me." I start to tell faye who slowly begin to turn pale. "I mean you know that he has saved me more then once faye and this is how you are going to treat him. I made a deal with him saying that if he came back to the base you would not be a bitch. But thank you so much for proving him right and me wrong. God that hurt to say. So I have no problem let viper get his gear back and leaving because you know what he has a btter chance at ending this whole thing then we do and he is one fucking person. Oh guess what faye im not the only one that thinks that. How about you get your head out of your ass and really look at what is going on around you. I mean you seem to be able to command people just because of you rank. Viper on the other hand seems to be cable to stop people with a look or a couple words. Who do you think is scarier to them a person who hides behind their rank or a person like viper. I can tell you now that its not you that they are scared of."

I take a deep breath to keep going on but see the jtf commander standing there. So I hold my words until after he gets closer.

"agent viper what a surprise to see you again" the jtf commander jokes.

"well you know me I cant seem to get my full of the god commander faye" viper laughs back.

The jtf commander enter the cell with vipers gear and hands it to him. " before you start commander faye I want you to know that I was planning on letting viper out of this cell as soon as you were done with the questions you had for him. See how agent starr beat me to it then I don't have to worry about it." The jtf commander begin his side of the problem. "as for what agent star said I have to agree with her. The men have more respect for agent viper here then they do for you. The reason behind it is not hard to see. They understand that we are fighting a war and that he is will to do what it take to finish it. I don't always agree with how he does things."

"thank you I glad im not the only one" faye jumps in cutting him off.

"SHUT UP" he yells at her causing her mouth to shut. "thank you as I was saying I don't always agree with how he does thing but im not going to stop him. If you really don't understand what im saying then look at the missions he has gone on with the jtf and then look at the mission he was not on. There is a huge god damn difference, he was some how able to bring every person back every time. As for when we sent the jtf out with star or on their own the would always come back missing people. Hell you know this because your own agents have gone missing and you had to send him to find her." He pauses to turn to viper, who now has finished checking his gear. "I understand that you don't want to be here because of her but we could really use your help. So if you leave then please know that as long as there is a battle to be fought you are welcomed here." Faye opens her mouth to speak but a look from the jtf commander stops her from talking. "on top of if you ever need anything please ask me I will let the jtf know that if they see you they are to help you in anyway they can. If you some how change you mind and stay here then you have my word the base will be open to you for as long as you stay. The only thing I ask is that you help train the jtf so that they can be some what close to you skill. I know they will not be as good as you but it will go a long way to helping us finish the fight." The jtf commander holds out his hand to viper for a shake. I look at viper as he think about what ever is going on inside of his head.

"you have a deal commander" viper answers as he steps forward.

"I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN AGENT VIPER IS UNDER MY COMMAND" faye finaaly manages to yell.

I see am smear appear on vipers face.

 **DAVID POV**

"Im retiring as a operator from the agent progam" I begin with a big ass smile looking a faye. "that will solve that little problem right now." I turn back to the jtf commander and stand at attention snapping off a salute. "staff sergeant david archor reporting in sir"

I watch fayes and star mouth drop at what I just said. "welcome aboard soldier we could really use the help. If you can tell me what was you mos" the commander asks me.

I drop the salute so that I can answer the question. "I can tell you a bit sir. I spent 10 year in the special force programs move from seals to scout snipers in the marines. I also served with the sas in Germany and France. I also spent two years as a personal bodyguard to an high ranking person."

"jesus staff sergeant that's one hell of a mos" the jtf commander tell him. " but we are happy to have you with us. I can see that you have your own gear which will help out a lot." The jtf commander points at one of the guards. "this man right here is your personal bodyguard. I understand that you most likely don't need on but as of right now you are my second in command so I cant have you walking around with no protection."

"I understand sir" I respond. "I will be you second in command until I die or you find someone better. I also request you allow me to train the troops so that they are all on the same page."

"deal" the jtf commander laughs as he sticks his hand out again. I gladly shake it knowing I made I good choice. After the handshake I turn to liz. "liz I mean sorry agent star you are welcome to the training also if you would like."

I see her nod her head in response I give her a real smile as I walk out of the cell. "AGENT VIPER RETURN HERE AT ONCE." I hear from behind me "AGENT VIPER I GIVING YOU AN ORDER. IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THAT ORDER I WILL SHOOT YOU".

I turn so that I can face the once god commander "im sorry ma'am but you are not in my chain of command if you have a problem please take it up with my commander". I see her reach for her gun but star stops her.

"faye really think about what you are doing here." I hear agent star tell her. "if you pull your gun on him the jtf will no longer help us." I see faye glare at me one more time before she relaxes. I smile once more at star before I turn to walk away so I can start my new job.

"I cant believe you let him join the jtf" I barely hear faye snap. "on top of making him your second in command".

The jtf commander talks loud so that everyone can hear. "commander faye please listen and listen well. I understand you are in charge I will not fight that, but im not going to let someone who has his training out of reach. Im sure that if you have worked with him like any other agent you would be fine and have one of the best god damn agents you have ever knew. Hell im sure that if you and him got along that he could have saved a lot more people." The commander pauses before going on. "I don't know if I should even tell you this but why the hell not because you did not look very deep into his pass. I was his commanding officer before so I know what he can do. I was also the one that told your group about a promising soldier I had who would be great for your program." I know where this is going so I decide to leave to go find some food.

 **LIZ POV**

I listen to the jtf commander talk as I walk david walk away. "commander faye please listen and listen well. I understand you are in charge I will not fight that, but im not going to let someone who has his training out of reach. Im sure that if you have worked with him like any other agent you would be fine and have one of the best god damn agents you have ever knew. Hell im sure that if you and him got along that he could have saved a lot more people." The commander pauses before going on. "I don't know if I should even tell you this but why the hell not because you did not look very deep into his pass. I was his commanding officer before so I know what he can so. I was also the one that told your group about a promising soldier I had who would be great for your program."

I turn back to the jtf commander at the last part to see if he is joking but I can tell by the look on his face he is not.

"oh my god" I hear faye mutter.

"rings a bell now faye." The jtf commander continues. "I thought that would because you were the one who came to scout him. If I remember right it was you and your commander who came and both of you want to take him away right then and there. But I ask for a couple more months so he could train my troops before he left for the agent training Which you both agreed on. as for placing him as my second in command it is a giving that I would have him do it he has more time then anyone I know. He was my second before he joined you lot. I honestly surprise that he was no the second to anyone when I first saw him."

The jtf commander stop so I take a chance and jump in. "umm sir does that mean you know why agent viper. Sorry I mean david is like the way he is?"

The commander takes a deep breath as if he is forcing himself to talk. "yes I do know why but im not going to tell you because its not my story. The only reason I know is because the sas sent him back to us after it happened. No if you have nothing else I need to go check on my second." He turn to walk away but after a couple feet he stop and turns. "commander faye if you have a problem with staff sergeant archor then come to me first. I don't care if you are only asking him for a pen you are to come to me first." With that said he leaves to go find david

"well faye what do we do now" I ask. "I mean you just lost a agent who would have been a great help to us. Also he knows the darkzone better then me as well as manage to take hold of a small part."

Faye take a deep breath "star I think I really fucked up this one. I mean I was the one would wanted him on my wave. I forgot that he was as good as he was because of the respect he gave me. I do remember the first wave commander telling me that if he had a problem he would go to him. I just lost that and now I have no way of fixing it." Faye sigh as she finishes talking and walks toward her little desk.

I look around and all the jtf seem to have a smile on their face. Which helps me make up my mind. "I guess I better go ask the staff sergeant when the training will start" I mutter still trying to understand what just happened. I check the chow hall for him but he is not there when I over hear.

"we have to head down to the range man" a jtf soldier says.

"yeah I know the new staff sergeant is setting a new top score" the other answers as they run towards the range.

I decide to follow knowing that they are talking about david. I make it to the range to see a large group of people standing around one person. So they can see him shoot. Then I seen him david is laying down with a rifle aimed down range easily hitting the small metal targets. I stop at the bottom of the first set of stairs so I can watch.

20 mins pass before he stands and turn to the group waving as the cheer. 'oh my god this cant be him' I think. I watch him talk to the group but I don't hear what he is saying because they are still cheering. I watch a female jtf soldier walk up to him and ask something. I see david smile and nod his head as he hel her get the rifle set to shoot again. "I cant believe that he is helping people" I mutter.

"this is the david I knew before he was scouted" I jump as a voice from behind me enters my thoughts. I turn the see the jtf commander look at david. "this is how he was before the division he help people no matter what. He is smarter the what faye gives him for which I understand"

"I don't understand" I ask the jtf commander.

"the person you see know is the david who can train anyone to be the best no matter who they are." The commander pauses before going on. The davis you saw when he was an agent was the same one that you see now. No its not a medical problem I had him check before you and faye showed up. It's a defensive wall he puts up and by god its hard to break." The commander nods toward david who is till help the soldier. "she will not miss a shoot I can tell you that now. As for how I know I cant tell you but what I can tell you is she is the worse shot in the jtf." I look and listen for the rounds to hit the metal target. To my surprise all ten round in the clip hit the target. The commander laughs "told you david will train anyone to be the best."

"but sir why would he train me after what faye did" I ask as I look at the commander.

"because he wants you to live agent star" the commander tells me as he walks toward david.

I look once more at david to only see the female give him a kiss on the cheek as she stand to rejoin the group as the commander walk up to david with a big smile one hi face. I let a sigh leave my mouth as I walk up the stair to see if faye has orders for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAVID POV**

"Okay everyone listen up. We are going to hold this area until they give up trying to take it." I tell the small group of JTF who are with me. "I already put the call into commanded saying that we need some support, but we should not need it. Who call tell me why we don't need it?"

"Because we are the best there is" the JTF yell back.

"That's right we are and we will hold here for as long as it is needed." I answer back with a grin on my face. "Now everyone get ready here they come." I place my vector on my shoulder and prepare for the fight that's coming. 'may god have mercy on their souls because I don't' I think as a small prays as I pull the trigger killing the first riker.

"Command to Staff sergeant archor" I hear over the radio.

"What command, I'm a little busy right now." I snap back as I pull one of the JTF down behind cover.

"Staff Sergeant, Commander Faye wishes to speak to you." I hear as the voices change.

"Staff sergeant its commander Faye." I barely hear over the gun fire.

"Repeat that command. Johnson give them cover fire as they move to check mike". I yell over the fire fight.

"It's commander Faye Staff sergeant." I hear this time as the gunshots have died down.

"What do you want commander I'm a little busy." I snap at her with as much venom in my voice as I can.

"Staff sergeant it looks like the rikers are giving up" I hear from behind me.

I go to reply but wait until Faye tries to talk so I can cut her off on the radio. I hold the button down so everyone can hear. "Good job everyone we showed them we are not a bunch of push overs. Command this is staff sergeant archor we are in control of the radio tower. I have four wounded and one KIA."

"Staff sergeant I was talking to you" Faye snaps at me over the radio. "We needed to take one of the rikers alive so we can find out who is controlling them."

I laugh as I respond to her. "Sure thing let me go ask them nicely to give up. Oh wait I can't because we had to fight them for this god damn radio tower that you fucking wanted not us. So we came out here to do your damn job. Next time commander ask us before bullet start flying." I turn the radio off before she can answer back. I stand up so the remaining troops can see me before I go to talk. "Again everyone good job on holding the area drinks are on me when we get back."

Everyone yells and begin to pack up to leave as a lone person comes up to me. "Staff sergeant, Commander Faye is trying reach you on the radio."

I shake my head and let out a little laugh. "I know she is but I'm not going to answer unless Commander James tells me to. But knowing her she did not even tell him that she was in contact with me which is going to piss him the fuck off. Because she has already tried that shit once."

The young JTF shakes his head and reaches for his handgun. "I'm sorry staff sergeant but I going to have to take you in." he pulls his gun and points it at my head.

I can see that he is shaking a little bit but is staying true to what he was told to do. "Son I would really think about what you are doing right now." I pause and see everyone else getting ready to shoot him. "STAND DOWN EVERYONE THIS IS NOT THE TIME. Sergeant I want you to lead everyone back to base." I look back at the young kid. "I will let you think about this as we walk back to base. I can tell you this I hope that she promised you the world kid because the last person to stab me in the back is barely alive right now." I hold out my hand and let him cuff so that he can lead me away.

As we walk I can tell the kid is in deep thought so I keep quiet and let him think about what he is doing. 'Faye are you really that desperate for information, that you would turn someone against me.'

As I enter the base of operations I can see all the JTF glaring at the young kid who has his gun pointed at me. I just shake my head no and walk to the holding cell to wait for Faye or Commander James to see who finds out first. After about five minutes I see agent star walking towards me with a sad look in her eyes.

"Staff sergeant archor I'm here to move you to a different location" She begin. I nod my head as I stand to follow her to the next area. I again see all the JTF glaring at her so I shake my head again because I don't want them to blame the wrong person or start a fight with no reasoning. I notice that the young kid begins to follow as well with his gun out as if to shoot me if I run. I pay it little mind as I follow star.

 **LIZ POV**

'Why did Faye ask me to do this? She knows David can take any of us if he wants' I begin as I walk in front of David leading him to Faye. 'Faye knows that Commander James is not going to be happy with this'.

I turn my head slightly to take a look at David. I can tell he has changed a lot from when I was working with him. His action are smooth and not like everyone want to kill him. He does not snap or the venom in his voice is gone unless you piss him off. The armor he once had has been taken off. I sigh as I turn back around thinking or the rumors I have heard about him. People have been saying that he has made his way around all the ladies in the JTF. 'Which hurts a lot for some reason' I think as the rumor goes in my mind. A couple other have been that he still goes in the dark zone even when his commander tells him not to. Or the fact that he is really still rogue and will snap at any time.

"Tell me kid what she promised you if you helped her" I hear David ask.

"Commander Faye told me she would make me a division agent and be partnered with agent star." The young kid asks beck with a little venom in his voice.

"Oh that's it" David responds. "Kid you should have asked for a lot more then that because once she is done with me I coming for you and there is nowhere for you to hide. Because I will find you and make you pay."

'Oh shit viper is back Faye does not know what she is in for' I think as I open the door to the room Faye is in. I lead David the chair in the middle of the room and point for him to sit down. Once he sits I help tie his arms and leg onto the chair so he can't move. The kid takes a shot at him as he swings as hard as he can into David's stomach.

"Hahahaha that's all you got kid" David laughs I can tell by the way he is talking that David is no longer here instead it is agent viper. "You better try better next time or there will not be one another for you I can promise you that."

The kid goes the strike him again but Faye walks in. "stand down miller, I will take it from here".

"Oh looks it's the god commander, I see that you have gotten to the point to turning people against one other." David snap at her when he hears her voice. "I mean I sure if you would have played nice this would have not happened."

"Hit him Miller" Faye orders. Miller move to punch him again causing David to laugh. Which causes miller to hit him again but this time in the mouth.

David laugh as he spit out a tooth. "Is that all you got kid, I know babies who hit harder than you."

"David, you're going to tell me what I want to know. So we can be somewhat civil about this." Faye begins but you can see in his eyes that he does not care. "And after all this you're going to rejoin the division program and listen to everything I tell you."

"And if I don't" David asks.

"Then I let Miller have his way with you" Faye responds.

"Will you might as will let him do that because I'm not giving you shit" David answer. "And I'm sure the fuck not joining you again".

"We will see" Faye smirks as she turns to Miller. "Have fun but know I want to be able to talk to him still once you're done." Faye turns to leave as I follow closely behind. Hoping that I can talk some sense into her hard head. After everything she is still trying to get David to join us.

"Faye are you sure it's a good idea for us to do this." I begin "I mean we have both tried to get him to rejoin us but he turned us down. On top of that I don't think we are dealing with staff sergeant David anymore. His action are more and more like viper and you know that."

"Drop it Liz, this is the right thing to do we need him back along with the information he has." Faye started with a small grim. "I don't see any other way of doing it other than breaking him down and rebuilding him. Your wrong with that being agent viper that is still David he just putting on a show." She turns to watch as miller continues to hit David.

I want to move to help but I can't my body will not move I want to yell and scream but my voice is gone. I force myself to watch as miller hit David over and over. It feels like he is hitting me but I don't understand why. I glace a David's face and see that he is griming, I can see the fire in his eyes as if he is planning something. I turn to Faye as I find my voice. "Faye we need to go back in there and stop this. Something is going to happen I can see it."

"Nothing is going to happen Liz, David is tied down to the chair. I watched" Faye begin before she is cut off by David reaching out and grabbing millers hand mid swing.

"I told you that you hit like a little kid" David tells the kid as he pushes him away. Faye and I watch as David rotates his wrist on a circle as if to pop it back in to place. "That feels better" he says out loud as he reaches over and release his other hand form being tied down.

"Now that my hands are free why don't I show how to really throw a punch" he tells miller as he moves the chair to block the door so Faye and I can get in.

"Shit Faye we need to get in there now" I move to the door to try and force my way in. I throw my body behind it and it does not move. I turn to see what Faye is doing and see she is standing there with her mouth open. "FAYE I NEED YOUR HELP" I yell trying to get her to come over and help. It does not work so I walk over to shake her. I stand in front of her and shake her but nothing happens so I turn around to see what she is looking at. What I see does not surprises me as much as I thought. David is stand over miller with a grim on his face that would scare anyone.

"I told you kid you should have asked for more" David tell him as he kneels down to him and grabs his neck. "I also told you that I would pay you back for backstabbing me". In one movement he snaps miller's neck. As he stands back up he look right into the window "Faye this is your fault that he die you promised him nothing for a grudge you have against me. Does it make you feel better knowing that his blood is on your hands?" David moves to the door and removes the chair so the door can be opened.

"faye we need to move" I hiss as David moves closer. I try to move faye but she is shocked at what david did. I turn so that I can try and stop david for faye to come to her senses. As I move to stop him the door is thrown open.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE" I hear. "STAFF SERGEANT STAND DOWN." I turn to the voice to try and tell them that it will not work but I see commander james standing there. So I turn but to david to see if it work and much to my surprise it did. David is standing still next to me and glaring at faye. "guard place both commander faye and staff sergeant david under arrest."

I watch as faye whole body becomes tense as the guards grab her and place cuffs on her. The look on her face is shocked as she gets pulled away. I sense david moving behind me as the guard get closer. I feels like he is going to fight the guards so I turn around to help the guards get a hold of him but I see his arms above his head instead of fighting. I cant believe that this is happening again.

"Commander James I take full responsibility over what happened and will take any punishment you wish to give." David tell them as the cuffs are placed on him.

I watch as they lead david to the door surprised at what I heard. He is willing to take the punishment for something that he did not have any power over. He is will to put his life on the line for something that he should not. I turn to the commander to try and tell him what happened.

"sir he has nothing to do with this it was all" I start.

"I know who is at fault here agent" he cuts me off. "but there is a dead body that has his name on it so he is at fault." The commander sighs deeply before going on. " look Liz if one of you would have asked me for help I might have been able to get some of the info you want but because of how Faye is I was not able to. No instead of asking me for anything you both did your own thing and look were this got us."

"Sir we are ready to go" one of the jtf tells him causing him to nod.

"I will be fine I have Agent star to escort me back to base." He tell the JTF who nods and waves his hand at the other telling them to move out as He stands at the door.

"I understand sir" he begins "but I also will escort you back."

The commander nods and looks at me. "Liz here is some info that I can tell you before we walk back to base. Don't always believe what people say about David and I would recommend trying to get to know him some more." The commander turns and walks away so I begin to follow. "One more thing for you to know. Don't listen to the rumors about him he has not traveled around the base. But you did not hear that from me".

"wait commander why are you telling me this" I look at him shocked.

"tell you what Agent Star" the commander tells me. "that was all the private over at the door". The private just smiles at me as he walks away. I slowly follow behind not realizing a small smile creeping across my face.


End file.
